Jealousy
by Blackened
Summary: My original Fanfic, over a year in the making and still unfinished. A new ally and a new enemy give Squall & co. serious headaches. COMPLETE!
1. Graduation & Firy Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or its characters. They are the property of Squaresoft. I do own characters and devices of my own design so no plagarising them people!  
  
Jealousy  
  
He should be happy, he should be celebrating. Instead he sat here in a dark corner watching these happy, smiling faces, people laughing and dancing. He should be up there too, it was his party really, he was one of the three SeeDs that had graduated this field exam but no-one seemed to notice him or care. He could see Commander Leonhart dancing away with Rinoa Heartilly both of them smiling and gazing at each other.  
  
Six months had passed since the fiasco with the Sorceress, just a period of six months had separated him from this and being one of the Great SeeDs, the heroes. No, Jayson Croft had to be the invisible one, just like Nida but worse, nobody ever looked twice at him, as if there was nothing exceptional about him.  
  
He supposed it was because he didn't specialise in one type of combat like most cadets usually did. True he was skilled at using a gunblade but everyone was only interested in Squall's techniques. He was also well versed in martial arts and a few other weapons since he believed he should be able to adapt to any situation, but people just assumed he did so many things because he was no good at any particular one of them.  
  
At a table in a well-lit part of the room Jayson could see Instructor Trepe enjoying a joke with one of the Librarians who was sat next to Zell Dinct. Zell was eating hotdogs like there was no tomorrow whilst a giggling Selphie Tilmitt sat on Irvine Kineas' lap playing with his cowboy hat.  
  
It seemed like everyone had someone else except him, all he had was a drink and that was soon gone. Jayson decided to leave the party and headed for his dorm-room stripping off his stiff uniform and slipping into a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt over which he put on a black denim jacket.  
  
He opened up a long black case and removed his gunblade Fixxer, his own customised blade with a slight hooked point at the end of the sword and a double-barrelled gunstock. It glistened in the light as he lay it out on his desk before he opened a drawer and selected a couple of daggers, sheathing them in his belt and then slipped on his gloves.  
  
They were made of Blue dragon scales with pieces of Mesmerise horn at the knuckles, these he had also handmade from monsters he had slain in training.  
  
Once satisfied he picked up Fixxer and made his way to the Training Centre. "Here we go again." A voice whispered in his head.  
  
'What are you trying to say, Orion?' Jayson replied to the GF.  
  
'Just that you always go to the Training Centre when you're feeling moody.' Orion replied.  
  
'You just get annoyed because I don't summon you.' Jayson replied sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever." Orion answered and disappeared.  
  
Jayson checked his magic and junction before he entered the dense forest, creeping silently looking for anything to fight. He noticed a Grat eating the meat from a T-rexaur corpse and picked up some pebbles throwing them at the Grat making it turn.  
  
He leapt out of the undergrowth at the Grat, spinning round, Fixxer fully extended, the barbed hooked end sinking into the woody flesh of the Grat making it shriek in pain.  
  
Jayson easily pulled Fixxer out of the Grat and parried blows from the Grats tendril arms. Laughing, he flicked his wrists causing Fixxer's blade to turn and severed the tendrils. He then leapt up and brought Fixxer down slicing the Grat in half. He pulled Fixxer from the Grats corpse wiping its green blood from its blade with its leafy skin.  
  
He was wondering what else there was when a T-rexaur lured by the smell of carrion, burst from the jungle. Jayson grinned and stuck Fixxer into the ground.  
  
'I may as well let you play or you'll only moan at me right Orion?' he thought and summoned his GF.  
  
Jayson vanished as Orion swept down from the sky, his pure white wings fully extended as he glided towards the T-rexaur. Orion was a Griffon, a lion's body with an eagle's wings, head and claws. He opened his beak, a burst of flame scorching the T-rexaur as Orion flipped round and turned to render the T-rexaur with his claws. Orion then vanished screeching gleefully and Jayson reappeared, rushing at the swaying monster, its scales blackened and long deep gouges in its sides.  
  
He balled his fists and ducked under its legs, kicking off one of them to push him up to the T-rexaurs body allowing him to thrust his fist deep into one of the gouges. Red blood flowed down his arm as he forced his fist deeper, cutting through muscle and felt it connect with bone. He grabbed hold of the rib, pushing himself away from the T-rexaurs body so he hung beneath it, swinging, concentrating all his weight and strength on the rib until he heard it creak and finally break.  
  
At this point Jayson swings from it flipping his body backwards allowing his feet to connect with the broken rib and force it up into the lungs. He dropped to the floor crouching as the T-rexaur roared in agony, blood spraying from its mouth and it fell over to one side. Jayson stood up running a hand through his sweat-drenched short dark hair, breathing slowly as he watched the T-rexaur take its final breaths.  
  
He was then aware of applause. He turned and saw a tall blonde man leaning against a tree, his long off-white trench-coat, tattered at the botton and red crosses on the arms.  
  
'Well done' the man said slightly sarcastically.  
  
'What do you want Seifer?' Jayson replied mildly.  
  
'Me? Nothing. Can't I congratulate a new SeeD?' he replied grinning.  
  
'Then congratulate yourself, you also passed today' Jayson told him walking over to Fixxer.  
  
'Yeah well I don't need to do that when I got friends to do it for me. I just figured you'd need a friend to congratulate you.' Seifer answered.  
  
Jayson clenched his fists in anger but managed to keep his voice level 'I don't need friends to congratulate me and follow me like sheep.'  
  
'Tough words Jayson but you can't tell me you're enjoying the loner act? Even Squall gave that up!' Seifer retorted.  
  
'Well Squall also gave up sparring with you when he realised you were too easy.' Jayson snapped.  
  
'Nice. Insults now. I must have touched a nerve. So you want to try me?' Seifer replied grinning and setting himself in a stance, Hyperion at the ready.  
  
'Why not, I need a little more exercise before I start on a few more T- rexaurs' Jayson replied gripping Fixxer and pulling it up.  
  
'Silence!' Jayson quickly cried, smiling at Seifer's surprised expression.  
  
'Just so you don't go using magic now. I don't think a scar would suit me.' Jayson told him and started his attack.  
  
Seifer stepped back bringing Hyperion up to catch a blow from Fixxer. Still recoiling from the surprise of Jaysons silencing trick, Seifer had to weave to one side to dodge another strike as Jayson used the deflection off Hyperion to bring Fixxer past his face in an arc.  
  
As Fixxers blade arced downwards Seifer used this to press his own attack swiping at Jayson's torso. Jayson reflexively brought his knee up to catch Hyperion's flat blade between his knee and elbow, snapping out a kick into Seifers shin. Seifer pulled Hyperion free grimacing slightly in pain. As Seifer stepped back Fixxers blade whirled passed him its hooked end tearing his coat. Enraged Seifer swung Hyperion diagonally up across Jayson's body but Jayson had Fixxer ready and tilted it as Hyperion moved upwards, the blades sliding along one another until Hyperion caught in Fixxers hook and the two were locked together, Seifer giving a quick tug to try and break free.  
  
Jayson pushed down on Hyperion trying to force it down but Seifer was holding him up and started pushing back. He then snapped his elbow so that the motion of the pushing let it swing and connect with Seifer's jaw.  
  
Seifer staggered back his grip loosening on Hyperion allowing Jayson to let go of Fixxer and hit Seifer with a backhand blow, the mesmerise horn slashing his cheek. Jayson then planted his foot behind Seifer's and swept him, another technique he'd learnt from Escrima.  
  
Seifer fell onto his back breathing heavily, mouthing curses at Jayson, Hyperion lying beside him.  
  
'Esuna!' Jayson said and was welcomed with a torrent of curse words.  
  
'Had enough Seifer?' Jayson asked keeping his distance and keeping an eye on Seifer for any underhand tricks.  
  
'Damn you!' Seifer yelled glaring at Jayson as he got up, blood trickling down his cheek.  
  
'You ruined my coat!' Seifer yelled.  
  
'I might have ruined your face if you don't get to the medical room soon enough.' Jayson told him.  
  
Seifer growled. 'I can't believe you beat me!'  
  
'Well there's no-one to know except us and I'm not really bothered do find out so this secret's safe with me.' Jayson replied smiling.  
  
'Anyway wouldn't look good if it got out I beat up my Squad Captain would it?' Jayson said grinning.  
  
'Fine I won't ask you to a rematch, you might do my other side for me.' Seifer said sarcastically.  
  
'Enjoy your time alone Jayson.' Seifer told him as he stalked out of the Training Centre in his usual confident way.  
  
'Even Seifer's changed.' Jayson thought to himself.  
  
'Before he would've got up and tried to fight me again or at least try and get me when I wasn't ready.'  
  
Jayson turned from the path which Seifer went and walked slowly away waiting for Seifer to leap out on him, but after ten minutes he was disappointed that he didn't. Jayson found himself wandering into the 'Not- so-secret' place and was surprised to find it empty. He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun round his fists clenched at the ready.  
  
'Whoa!' the figure grinned.  
  
'Damn it Orion! I could've taken your head off!' Jayson told him.  
  
Orion shrugged. 'You forget we're pretty invulnerable' he replied grinning.  
  
In human form Orion was the same height as Jayson with a slightly muscular build. His eyes were an orange-yellow with blank pin-point pupils, he had long feathery white hair and wore a short sleeved golden jacket with white baggy pants. His skin was a golden tan and he walked barefoot. He looked like Aladdin with a much better tailor.  
  
His wings ruffled behind him. 'You know that stunt with Seifer wasn't worth it.' Orion told him.  
  
'Maybe. I guess I shouldn't have showed off huh?' Jayson replied.  
  
'No it's not that. You've just probably made Seifer your number one friend now.' Orion told him grinning, his white serrated teeth glowing in the soft light.  
  
'Oh shut up! Anyway don't you have a date with Siren tonight?' Jayson replied sarcastically and grinning as Orion blushed.  
  
'Hey! You said you wouldn't bring that up!' Orion whined, a millennia old being reduced to a teenager.  
  
'Well you stop winding me up and I'll stop mentioning your obsession with a certain blonde.' Jayson told him grinning.  
  
'Fine.' Orion replied and faded away.  
  
Jayson was left to gaze out across the ocean to the lights of Fisherman's Horizon in the distance. Jayson sighed and headed back to his room, dismayed he wasn't attacked in the process.  
  
He took off his jacket and dropped it into a laundry basket before slipping his gloves off and dropping them into a basin of warm water to soak. He then washed the T-rexaur blood from his arm, kicking off his shoes as he made his way to his bed, sitting down and polishing Fixxer. After that he switched off the light and lay on his bed listening to the distant sounds of celebration. 


	2. Further Party Events & The Morning After

Meanwhile back at the party the third new SeeD, Meia Lesca, was getting overwhelmed with the attention since Seifer left and the other guy was no- where to be seen. She broke out from the crowd running a hand through her copper coloured hair removing the paper orchid her date had put in it.  
  
She dropped it onto the table, sitting down glad to be away from him and all the hangers-on. She didn't know why she had come with such a conceited person. She had only said yes because the one she wanted to ask her hadn't and she couldn't turn up alone.  
  
She became aware of a shadow falling across her and looked up worried it was her date.  
  
'Seifer?' she said relieved looking up into Seifer's blue eyes, his right cheek had a patch of liniment taped to it.  
  
'Did you have an accident?' Meia asked standing up, her white dress swishing softly.  
  
'Yeah, that's the last time I underestimate anything in the Training Centre.' Seifer replied grinning.  
  
'Oh right. Why were you there? Aren't you enjoying our party?' Meia asked him.  
  
'What's to enjoy? Half the people here still can't stand me and I don't blame them.' He replied softly.  
  
'SEIFER!?' a voice behind him yelled and Fujin arrived in a SeeD cadet uniform.  
  
'Hey Fuj. I thought you had a date?' Seifer said turning round to her and flashing her a grin.  
  
'HURT?' she said reaching her hand to the bandage on his face.  
  
'I'll live, takes more than getting slashed to stop me.' Seifer told her smiling, taking her hand.  
  
'DANCE!' Fujin ordered gripping his hand and pulling him off into the throng. Meia smiled as she watched them dance but it faded as she noticed her date coming over.  
  
Luckily Squall got to her first gently tapping her on her bare shoulder. 'So could I ask for the honour of this dance with a new SeeD?' he asked smiling warmly.  
  
'Certainly Commander.' She said quickly and took his hand to lead her to the dance floor glad to be away from her date.  
  
Squall chatted to her about how she felt in the exam as they waltzed along the dance floor.  
  
'Rinoa has definitely brought him out of his shell.' Meia thought to herself as she spun round.  
  
As the dance ended Meia thanked Squall and quickly dashed through the door hoping to get away before her date caught up with her. She made it through the silent corridors to her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it with a sigh of relief before slipping out of her dress and showering.  
  
After her shower Meia dried herself and brushed her hair looking into the mirror her green eyes highlighted by her fair skin. Luckily she had few freckles unlike most red heads and escaped the usual torment. Once her hair was done to her satisfaction Meia slipped into her pyjamas and snuggled up into bed.  
  
Jayson opened his eyes his vision blurred as he looked at his clock. He rubbed his eyes and the figures 8:30 came into focus.  
  
'Can Jayson Croft and Meia Lesca please come to the Commander's Office ASAP.' A voice called over the tannoy.  
  
'So that's what woke me up.' Jayson thought as he got out of bed and dressed in some clean clothes.  
  
'Feeling a little dark today?' Orion asked sarcastically as Jayson pulled on a pair of black cargo pants, black t-shirt and a clean black denim jacket with dull nickel buttons.  
  
'Aren't I always?' Jayson replied slipping on a new pair of gloves and strapping Fixxer to his thigh before running to Squall's office.  
  
Meanwhile Meia was woken by the call over the tannoy, yawning as she rolled out of bed quickly slipping out of her pyjamas and throwing them onto her bed. She dressed quickly into a pair of green denim shorts, a white vest top and short black jacket with red sleeves. She wrapped a belt of throwing stars around her waist along with her usual blue belt, grabbed her short staff and slid it into its holder on her back and slotted her katana into its scabbard hanging from her blue belt before quickly running a brush through her hair and making her way out to the office.  
  
Jayson grabbed the lift door and held it open as Meia dived into the lift.  
  
'So we meet again.' She said smiling.  
  
'Yeah...' Jayson replied lapsing into silence and looking at the floor.  
  
Meia not knowing what to say took to admiring Fixxer as the lift made its way up. There was a soft "ding" as they reached the third floor and the doors opened. They both walked out side by side and approached the desk, behind which sat Squall.  
  
'Jayson, Meia please have a seat.' Squall said smiling.  
  
They both sat down on the two chairs in front of the desk and looked expectantly at Squall.  
  
'I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here...' Squall started, the two of them nodding slightly in agreement.  
  
'We've had a call from President Loire of Esthar. He reports a strange sequence of events where monsters have been systematically attacking the city in an organised way and he asked us to investigate.' Squall explained.  
  
'I've decided to go and head this mission but I'd like you two to come with us.'  
  
'Us, sir?' Jayson asked politely.  
  
'Yes, Instructor Trepe and Rinoa Heartilly will also be on the mission.' Squall replied.  
  
'I see sir. So why do you want us to come along then?' Jayson asked against Orion's screaming in his mind.  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow slightly. 'Well this will enable to break into life as a SeeD.' He told him.  
  
'Right. And when do we leave?' Jayson asked.  
  
'At ten hundred hours. And don't forget to stop off at the classroom to pick up a GF. Meia you will have Siren.' Squall said leaning back in his chair.  
  
Jayson tried not to laugh at Orion's whoops of joy.  
  
'And you will have Diablos.' Squall told Jayson.  
  
'Um I already have my own GF sir.' Jayson replied.  
  
Squall looked at a piece of paper on his desk.  
  
'Ah yes so your record says. Well the two of you should go pack and report at the Ragnarok at ten. Ok?' he said smiling.  
  
The pair left Squall's office and entered the lift in silence until the doors had shut and it started its way down.  
  
'You don't think it's worth is being on this mission do you?' Meia asked Jayson.  
  
'Well he's got an Instructor and his girlfriend on his team both of which were in the battle against Ultimecia. If they aren't able to help what good will we be?' Jayson replied leaning back against the lift wall.  
  
'I'd say that was a little cold.' Meia told him although she had thought along those lines herself.  
  
'Well that's the official temperament of a loner.' Jayson answered grinning.  
  
Meia laughed softly and inquired 'So you have your own GF?'  
  
'Yeah he's annoying at times though since he has to express himself especially at inappropriate moments.' Jayson replied.  
  
'Hey! That's not nice!' Orion whined in his head.  
  
Meia smiled. 'So does he have a name?'  
  
'Sure, he likes to be called Orion, but will also answer to any name that he's called by a blonde... Ow!' Jayson told her as Orion shocked him.  
  
'What was that?' Meia asked bewildered.  
  
'Just Orion telling me to shut up.' Jayson told her rubbing his arm.  
  
The lift reached the first floor and opened, the two of them stepping out and heading their own way to their dorms.  
  
Jayson took his big rucksack out of his closet grabbed three pairs of pants and jeans fromn their hangers and opened the drawer taking a handful of balled up socks and boxers and shoved them into the bag.  
  
He also put in his spare jacket and a few shirts and tops. He assumed that he wouldn't need that much clothes since he'd be able to wash them in Esthar. He filled a side pocket with boxes of ammo for Fixxer and the other with miscellaneous items for healing and weapon remodelling.  
  
He then wrapped his dagger belt around his waist and selected his three best daggers. He couldn't wear his Mesmerise gloves since they were still soaking. He slipped on one of his other pairs of gloves, made of Dragon skin interwoven with Ochu tentacles for extra strength and flexibility and was pitted with Bomb fragments for an extra edge.  
  
He then put his third and weakest pair of gloves into his bag. These were the first pair he had made from T-rexaur hide woven with Silk webs and studded with Cactuar thorns. Satisfied he'd got everything he'd need he made his way to the Ragnarok. 


	3. A New Mission

When he got there he looked at the massive red spaceship in awe. He had never been this close to it and from what he heard, the Ragnarok was the most perfect vehicle ever made.  
  
Jayson made his way towards it running a hand over the smooth metal panels on its side half expecting the dragon like form to respond by flinching.  
  
'Hey are you ok?' a voice said behind him.  
  
Jayson spun around, the spell broken and found himself gazing into Rinoa Heartilly's brown eyes.  
  
'Um yeah I guess the Ragnarok possessed me.' He mumbled.  
  
Rinoa grinned 'Yeah she seems to have that effect.' She told him. 'So I take it you're Jayson?' she asked opening the door into Ragnarok.  
  
'Um yeah that's me.' Jayson replied inwardly cursing himself for being so useless.  
  
'I heard you got the highest marks in both exams this year.' Rinoa told him looking back over her shoulder as she entered the Ragnarok.  
  
'I wouldn't know I didn't really compare my marks with anyone.' Jayson replied as he followed her in.  
  
'Oh well you did good for saying you had Seifer as Squad Captain.' Rinoa answered leading him further into the Ragnarok.  
  
'Well he's okay when he doesn't see you as a rival.' Jayson retorted watching her shoulders flinch at the remark.  
  
Rinoa was silent after that until she led him to the Passenger room.  
  
'Hey Quisty!' she called out as the door opened and Quistis rose from her chair, raising a stern eyebrow.  
  
'Whoops sorry Quistis.' Rinoa said giggling.  
  
Jayson tried to stop his eyes from rolling in disdain and hoped Meia was around to get Quistis' gaze off him. He could feel her trying to find a way into his thoughts but there was always a steel door between them and the world outside, though he found Quistis' stare disconcerting and felt himself shuffling uncomfortably.  
  
He was almost glad that Meia chose that moment to cannon into the back of him sending him stumbling forward and getting Quistis' gaze off him. He could hear Rinoa laughing and found that he couldn't stand her although this was the first time he'd got to meet her. He spun round in his stumble and caught Meia as she fell.  
  
'Good catch.' He heard Quistis mumble behind him.  
  
Jayson had his arms tightly round Meia's waist and could feel the heat of the blush rushing to his cheeks as her hair tickled his chin and he could feel her breath on his chest.  
  
He steadied her and let go hoping his blush wasn't that visible. Meia looked up at him and said 'Thanks' hoping her dismay at being let go wasn't evident.  
  
'That's okay.' Jayson replied smiling.  
  
Meia peered over his shoulder. 'So where's the Commander? I thought I was late!' she asked.  
  
'Squall will be along soon he's sorting out the storage.' Rinoa replied sitting down next to Quistis.  
  
'Probably trying to get all her luggage in.' Orion whispered causing Jayson to try and hold back the laughter building up inside.  
  
'You ok?' Meia asked looking at his expression.  
  
'Yeah, just something Orion said' Jayson replied.  
  
'Oh so you two talk a lot?' Meia asked fascinated.  
  
'Well like I said he never shuts up.' Jayson told her grinning.  
  
'Must be fun having someone you can talk to all the time. Whenever I try to talk to a GF it doesn't answer.' Meia replied.  
  
'Not always, they could always drive you insane.' Jayson replied jokingly. 'I guess they don't answer you because they don't get to know you. They get shuffled so much around cadets they don't feel it's worth getting attached.' He told her. 'Oh yeah on a similar point what's your compatibility with Siren?'  
  
'Why?' Meia asked confused by the sudden question.  
  
'Just so I know how much cover you'll need in battle if you summon her.' Jayson replied.  
  
'Oh I see.' Meia answered blushing slightly. 'Um 890 I think.'  
  
'That's good, she might just talk to you then.' Jayson said grinning.  
  
At that moment Squall walked in and the two of them stood and saluted.  
  
'At ease.' Squall replied.  
  
'We'll be setting off in a moment.' He told them and made his way to his seat next to Rinoa.  
  
'You know you don't have to sit over there, we don't bite you know.' Rinoa said jokingly as they sat in the chairs on the other side of the room.  
  
'It's okay we're comfy here.' Meia replied.  
  
'There's no need to segregate yourselves from us. You're SeeDs too you know.' Quistis told them.  
  
At that moment Ragnarok shook as it took off ending the discussion. Meia was glad since she felt uneasy in the presence of the older SeeDs, besides she wanted to carry on enjoying Jayson's company.  
  
She noticed the corners of his mouth were twitching. 'What's funny?' she asked.  
  
'Just Orion's conversation with Siren.' He told her.  
  
'Oh? I can't hear anything.' She replied realising how lame that sounded after she said it.  
  
'Don't worry it's all on Orion's side.' He told her.  
  
Meia yawned softly, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
'Tired? You should sleep. We won't get there for a couple of hours.' Jayson told her.  
  
'Hmm maybe...' she replied blinking slowly.  
  
Jayson reached down by her chair and pressed a button.  
  
'Hey!' Meia cried out as the back of her chair fell backwards forcing her to lie back, the other SeeDs looking over at her call.  
  
'I thought you'd want to sleep.' Jayson told her smiling. 'If not I'll pull your chair back up.'  
  
'Um no I'm fine here but you could have warned me!' Meia told him as the other SeeDs stopped paying attention although Rinoa giggled at them.  
  
'Oh well, you'd probably would've denied it if I'd just told you about the chair.' Jayson retorted and pushed his own button causing his chair to fall back so his face was only inches form hers.  
  
'Well I'm going to sleep, I can't take two hours of Orion's babbling.' He told her laughing dryly.  
  
'Ok.' Meia murmured her eyes closing as she succumbed to tiredness and the comfy ness of the chair. Jayson surreptitiously peeked at her and noted how beautiful she looked as she slept and ignored Orion's comments as he too drifted to sleep.  
  
He was awoken by a soft, gloved hand on his shoulder and found himself looking up into Squall's blurry features.  
  
'We're here.' He told him.  
  
Jayson nodded, sitting up and stretching before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Meia was already up and pulling her chair back up, flashing him a smile.  
  
They then stepped out of Ragnarok and into the byways of the hi-tech city of Esthar. Sparkling glass buildings shimmered above them and transporters zoomed above them in their see-through tubes.  
  
Meia looked around wildly, dazzled and transfixed by the beauty and novelty of the city. Jayson was less interested, looking more at the people in their long robes and the guards in their insectile armour approaching them.  
  
Squall saluted them and allowed them to escort the group to the Presidential Palace in the centre of the city. They were led into an office with a man looking similar to Squall except he had long dark hair, greying in places and wore a pale blue shirt.  
  
Beside him stood a tall, lithe, coloured man dressed in a typical Estharian robe while a big bulky white man with a large scar running down his face stood behind him silently but glaring intently.  
  
Squall saluted smartly as the others filed up behind him. 'President Loire.' He said curtly.  
  
Laguna Loire sighed softly 'There's no need to be so formal Squall.' He told him.  
  
'As you say Sir.' Squall replied.  
  
Laguna sighed again. 'Fine. Well won't you all like to go to your rooms? We can discuss this mission over lunch once you've settled.' He told them getting up from his chair smiling. 'If you'd follow me.' He told them and led them out of the office into a hall of suites.  
  
First Quistis was given a room, then Meia, Squall and Rinoa were given a room to share and lastly Jayson got his room next to theirs.  
  
'So you're the SeeD who caused quite a stir at the exam recently?' Laguna inquired in a friendly manner.  
  
'No sir I just did what I had to do to fulfil the objective.' Jayson replied levelly.  
  
'Hmm I see you went to the Squall school of communication.' Laguna said jokingly.  
  
'No sir I'm completely self taught.' Jayson replied grinning and entered the room which was a lot more plush and colourful than he was used to.  
  
'What's the matter, not your style?' Laguna asked looking at his shocked expression.  
  
Jayson held back a sarcastic remark concerning red as a bad choice of wall colour and replied 'Just not what I'm used to sir.' And gave a weak smile.  
  
Laguna gave him an odd look and turned to leave.  
  
'A guard will come and get you when the meeting is due.' He informed him and left the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
'So that was Laguna Loire.' Jayson thought to himself. 'I guess Selphie's articles were right about him though there seems to be some tension between him and Squall.' Jayson sighed and gazed out the window at the busy streets below as he waited to be summoned. 


	4. Sleepless Twighlight Strolls

A guard came and led him to a dining room, a long table covered with a plain white table cloth but then decorated with ornate silver candlesticks and set out with cutlery and plates.  
  
'Oh god don't say I have to try and remember those etiquette lessons!.' Jayson thought as he was led to his seat and unfortunately found himself sat next to Rinoa.  
  
Laguna sat at the head of the Table with Kiros and Ward sat either side of him. On Ward's side of the table sat Quistis and Meia, whilst Jayson was sat on the other side with Kiros, Squall and Rinoa with no-one opposite him.  
  
Laguna gave him a friendly nod. 'Well now we are all here I guess I should get on with it.' He told them producing a file from by his side.  
  
'As you may or may not know Esthar has been attacked by monsters for the last two months. Fortunately our perimeter shield is holding them out and out army is keeping them at bay. The strange thing is the way they attack. They never attack the same place twice and attack in groups, which is totally weird. Something or someone seems to be controlling them so we've called you to find out what and why.' He told them passing round reports and photographs.  
  
'Has anyone found where the monsters are coming from?' Jayson asked.  
  
'They just congregate from the plains and attack. There doesn't seem to be a single source.' Kiros replied.  
  
At that moment servants entered with trays of food.  
  
'Anyways enough business. I'm sure you can work out the details tomorrow, but tonight you are our guests and should enjoy yourselves.' Laguna told them smiling and waving his arms expansively as the food was laid on the table.  
  
It was now a few hours later and the SeeDs headed back to their rooms, Jayson gritted his teeth angrily as a tipsy Rinoa clung to Squall and giggled continually ahead of him. Meia and Quistis had already gone on ahead and were nowhere to be seen. Jayson's head ached from Rinoa's voice and his stomach complained from the fancy food he'd eaten. He was glad to slip into his room and escape from Squall and Rinoa, flopping onto his four- poster bed and lay in the dark trying to think.  
  
Meanwhile in the next room Squall helped Rinoa onto the bed and sat down on the corner.  
  
'I'm a little worried about Jayson. He seems so withdrawn, more than I used to be.' He told Rinoa whose insistent giggling had stopped.  
  
'Give him time, he might start to come out of his shell if you don't push him.' Rinoa replied kicking her shoes off.  
  
'I know but I have to push him or he won't take the leadership role I know he'd do so well at.' Squall mumbled.  
  
'Anyway enough work talk, you heard Laguna, tonight we enjoy ourselves!' Rinoa told him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down onto the bed as her hands slid inside his jacket.  
  
Jayson tossed and turned fitfully in his bed trying to sleep. It didn't help that Rinoa's and Squall's giggles and moans of pleasure could be heard through the wall. In the end he gave up and decided to go for a walk taking Fixxer with him.  
  
Esthar's streets were deserted and silent as he walked through them breathing in the cold air to revitalise himself. The occasional guard gave him the odd look but let him be as he found himself heading into the shopping district, the bright screens dazzling him. He idly glanced at the screens and checked the bookstore to see if the latest Weapons Monthly was in or any other interesting books.  
  
The trilling of a siren followed by a roar caused him to reflexively unsheathe Fixxer from his thigh and scan the surroundings for anything threatening. He leapt back as a wall of screens burst in a shower of glass and sparks of electricity as the Behemoth crashed into the walkway, its claws scoring the surface.  
  
Jayson's body went straight into battle mode without calling on his brain, adrenalin flooding his veins and his heart pounding as he rushed the Behemoth, Fixxer at the ready.  
  
He parried a swipe by the Behemoth, its claws clattering against Fixxer's blade and he rolled to one side to avoid being gored by its horns. The siren still rang in his ears as he continued rolling as the Behemoth's huge paw came rushing down at him. He quickly got up, dashing to one side as a paw came crashing into the wall just by his side. He fired two rounds into the Behemoth's face, blinding it as he ducked under its wildly swinging paws and slashed at its throat spraying the ground with blood and Behemoth collapsed to the ground.  
  
Once he was sure it was dead, Jayson sliced off its horns for later use and the adrenalin backwash hit him, his muscles screaming at him in agony. He leant against the wall gasping for breath as the siren continued to wail into the night, wondering where the guards were.  
  
Fixxer dropped from his hands as he grabbed his head, the pain forcing him to his knees. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself as he felt a malevolent force hit his mind trying to control him. He fought back but the pain was unbearable. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the figures of Esthar guards as well as Laguna, come rushing into the district as the siren faded away and he collapsed, unconscious.  
  
He awoke, his body aching allover and white walls swimming into focus.  
  
'About time. I was getting worried.' Orion said inside his head.  
  
'Thanks for caring.' Jayson replied laughing dryly and trying to sit up. Hands grabbed him and pushed him back down gently.  
  
'No stay there.' Meia told him.  
  
'But I wanna go play!.' Jayson replied sarcastically trying to grin.  
  
Meia tutted under her breath and said 'Why were you wandering out alone last night?'  
  
'Couldn't sleep and lucky I was there don't you think? Anyways I'm not arguing with you, yes I was there, yes I was stupid to take on a Behemoth on my own but what's done is done.' Jayson told her.  
  
'You're lucky to be alive.' A stern voice said behind Meia.  
  
Jayson found Quistis' sapphire gaze on him again. 'The Behemoth was dead before I collapsed. Whatever was controlling the Behemoth was trying to control me, that's why I collapsed.' Jayson told her.  
  
Quistis raised an eyebrow. 'Hmm. Well Laguna did say they found you clutching your head before you collapsed.' She said as if only half believing him.  
  
'These belong to you I guess.' Came Squall's voice as Fixxer and the Behemoth's horns were placed on the chair beside his bed. 'Though I don't see why you'd want Behemoth horns. Some kind of trophy?' Squall asked, slightly dismayed.  
  
'No sir, I figured I could use them for weapon remodelling.' Jayson replied slightly annoyed that Squall would think he was the sort of person who needed to keep trophies like that.  
  
'I see.' Squall replied more happily.  
  
'What's happened since I passed out?' Jayson asked sitting up, ignoring the looks Meia was giving him.  
  
'The Esthar guards patched up the shield breach and closed the area off so it could be cleaned. They have no idea how the Behemoth got through.' Squall told him.  
  
'Anyway, you must rest.' Quistis told him, an instructor through and through.  
  
Jayson fought the urge to give a mock salute and just nodded. Quistis and Squall then left leaving Meia sat by his side.  
  
Jayson lifted the sheet and looked down. 'Okay who undressed me? Male or female, either way I'm not happy about it.' Jayson said to her grinning but failing to get a smile.  
  
'Are you okay?' Jayson asked, concerned.  
  
He repressed the urge to reach out and play with her hair whilst Orion egged him on from inside.  
  
'You could've been seriously hurt, why didn't you call for backup?' Meia asked softly.  
  
'There wasn't time. It just came crashing out and I just fought it on instinct.' Jayson told her not looking into her eyes in case he could see the pain he had seemed to have caused her.  
  
'Typical male.' Meia joked, smiling slightly.  
  
'Unfortunately yes.' Jayson sighed. 'Which is why you're going to have to pass me my clothes and close your eyes while I get dressed.' He added grinning.  
  
'What!?' Meia asked. 'Haven't you been listening to what I said?' she said angrily.  
  
'You don't want to come for a walk with me then?' Jayson asked her.  
  
'Fine but only because I'm going with you.' She told him subsiding and getting his clothes.  
  
Jayson slipped on his boxers under the covers and then coughed. 'So you're going to watch me dress then?' he asked blushing slightly.  
  
'Sorry!' Meia said turning round and closing her eyes, resisting the temptation to take a peek as she heard him get out the bed and the sound of him slipping into his clothes. Jayson tapped her on the shoulder making her jump in surprise.  
  
'Okay I'm done.' He told her as she spun round.  
  
'So anywhere special you want to go?' Meia asked as they walked out of the room.  
  
'Nope. You lead the way.' Jayson replied smiling and gesturing with his hand.  
  
They walked out onto the byways of Esthar which compared to the night were full of bustle and people going about their business.  
  
'So how are you and Siren getting on?' Jayson asked, hoping to sound casual.  
  
'Quite good, she's actually talking to me though if I tell you what about she'd probably get mad.' Meia replied grinning.  
  
'I can probably guess, Orion's been quiet for a while.' Jayson said laughing, clutching his stomach as it gurgled.  
  
'Hmm where do you think we could get some food? I mean decent food, not that fancy stuff Laguna serves. I'm talking Behemoth steaks here!' Jayson said grinning.  
  
Meia rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove. 'You're terrible!' she replied giggling.  
  
'Now that giggle I don't mind.' Jayson thought to himself.  
  
'No I'm just hungry! Even you look tasty!' Jayson told her with a wolfish grin and pretended to go to grab her before he realised what he was doing and stopped, blushing.  
  
'Well you're not eating me... yet!' she replied with a wink that made him blush even more.  
  
'Hey you okay? You've gone all red...' she asked.  
  
'Yeah I'm fine... anyway we're looking for food right?' Jayson replied, quickly changing the subject.  
  
In the end they made do with a fast food restaurant.  
  
'I don't know how you can eat that!' Meia said stunned as Jayson bit into a big steak burger.  
  
Jayson chewed and swallowed before replying. 'Easy. Lots of ketchup.' He replied finishing off the burger.  
  
'So why did you become a SeeD?' Meia asked between sipping a milkshake.  
  
'Usual reason, I was an orphan in the Sorceress War. I can't even remember who my parents were or where I was from. All I can remember is training to be a SeeD. You?' Jayson replied aware that he was fascinated by her soft lips as they sucked on the straw.  
  
'My mother was a SeeD, I never knew my dad so when my mum died on a mission it seemed the right thing to join Garden.' Meia replied softly.  
  
'I see...' Jayson said not knowing what else to say. Then a thought struck him. 'Do you know what's north of here?' he asked suddenly.  
  
'Mmm. Mordred Plains I think, why?' Meia asked puzzled.  
  
'Just that when I collapsed the pain felt as though it was coming from there.' Jayson replied. 'I think we should go have a look there.' Jayson told her.  
  
'It's surrounded by mountains on both sides of the land, you'll need Ragnarok. Besides hadn't we better tell the others first?' Meia interjected.  
  
'Hmm, I guess. Well we'd better get back to the Presidential Palace and prepare for war.' Jayson told her.  
  
'Why prepare for war?' she asked perplexed.  
  
'Because that's what's going to break out if Squall doesn't listen to me.' Jayson replied grinning.  
  
Meia shook her head. 'You just have a touch of the dramatics in you don't you?'  
  
'What makes you say that?' Jayson replied laughing.  
  
The two of them then ran back to the Presidential Residence and made their way back to their rooms. 


	5. Talks & Food

Once in her room Meia wondered what she was doing, Jayson had talked her into some mad scheme without her knowing what it was or why. She decided to listen to her heart and hope it was giving her good advice.  
  
Taking heed of Jayson's joke she unpacked all the weapons she had brought with her, wrapping her throwing star belt around her waist and fastening it up. She slung her staff holster over her shoulder and slotted her short staff in it for ease of reach. She sheathed her katana, Krystal, into its scabbard on her other belt and stashed a few healing items into her hip bag before making her way to Jayson's room.  
  
Jayson had also prepared heavily, wearing his best gloves and an assortment of daggers sheathed in his belt, he also had two hip pouches full of healing items and shells for Fixxer which was strapped to his thigh in its accustomed place.  
  
He was aware of faint giggling and creaking in the next room. 'God don't tell me they're at it again.' He thought as he left his room, almost bumping into Meia.  
  
'You're getting into a habit of doing this aren't you?' he told her grinning.  
  
She blushed slightly and asked 'So who do we get first?'  
  
'We go to Quistis. Squall and Rinoa are a bit, uh, busy.' Jayson replied coughing.  
  
'Ohh.' Meia murmured as realisation dawned.  
  
They knocked on Quistis' door and she answered it slightly out of breath and red with exertion. Jayson wondered what she had been doing but didn't have the nerve to ask, especially when she turned her stare on him and said 'Jayson why are you up? You should rest!'  
  
'Never mind. There's something more important. We need to take the Ragnarok to Mordred Plains.' Jayson told her staring her out for once.  
  
'Why?' Quistis asked.  
  
'I just feel that's where whatever is controlling the monsters is located.' Jayson replied, inwardly celebrating as Quistis broke the stare.  
  
'Fine then go to Squall.' Quistis told him slightly annoyed.  
  
'Well I'd rather you went since Rinoa and him seem to be busy.' Jayson told her. He noticed a brief flinch of pain cross Quistis' features and her face redden even more as he said this.  
  
'Oh damn I forgot that Quistis was supposed to have had a crush on Squall.' He thought groaning inwardly.  
  
'Actually on second thoughts, I'll do it. I have to take control sometime right?' he told her to her relief.  
  
'Just back me up okay?' he told her grinning. She nodded and followed him and Meia to Squall's room where the moans seemed to have ceased.  
  
He rapped loudly on the door and was guiltily pleased to hear Rinoa's complaint and annoyance. 'Welcome to my world.' He thought and waited patiently for the door to be opened. It was a few moments before this occurred and Squall's head popped out the gap, his hair more messed up than usual.  
  
He gave them a bewildered look as he noticed the three of them. 'Is everything okay? Something happened?' he asked.  
  
'Not really sir. I'm just requesting permission to use the Ragnarok.' Jayson replied.  
  
'What for?' Squall asked, his brow creasing.  
  
'I want to scan Mordred Plains. I suspect that's where the root of the problem here is.' Jayson answered shortly.  
  
'I see. Very well, meet at the Airstation in half an hour okay?' Squall told them and disappeared.  
  
'Well that was very brief.' Meia said as the door was shut on them.  
  
'Well I'm sure Squall has something on his mind.' Quistis chuckled.  
  
'Yeah like the fact that he really needed to put on some clothes.' Jayson replied dryly.  
  
'What? You mean he answered the door naked?' Meia asked shocked.  
  
'That's really not something I want to be thinking about.' Quistis said and then noticed the mass of weapons carried by the pair of them.  
  
'Just why do you have a whole inventory strapped to your bodies? You expecting to get attacked by Squall?' Quistis asked with a faint grin.  
  
'No. More likely Rinoa, she seemed to have been enjoyed herself.' Jayson replied jokingly.  
  
'That's evil!' Meia told him trying not to laugh.  
  
'Anyway Quistis we'll leave you to get prepared for our little excursion and see you at the Ragnarok.' Jayson told her nodding curtly, gently touching Meia's arm as he walked off down the corridor, Meia quickly catching him up.  
  
'Are you okay?' Meia asked him as she drew level.  
  
'What do you mean?' Jayson replied perplexed.  
  
'You seem less withdrawn.' Meia replied.  
  
'What makes you say that?' Jayson asked slightly bewildered.  
  
'Just what Orion told Siren.' Meia replied grinning.  
  
'Traitor!' Jayson thought. 'Well I don't know, maybe I'm just getting the chance to be the real me now.' He told her.  
  
'Well I like it.' Meia replied smiling, watching Jayson's ears turn pink.  
  
'People usually don't. They say I'm too sarcastic.' He replied laughing.  
  
'You shouldn't always listen to Orion.' She told him.  
  
'How did you know it was him?' he asked grinning, his face brightening.  
  
'Educated guess.' She replied simply.  
  
'So what's your specialty? I never did get to find out.' He asked casually.  
  
'Katana and short staff.' She told him wondering about his abrupt change of topic.  
  
'Strange combo.' Jayson mused.  
  
'Maybe, but they are similar and you can't rely on one weapon right?' she replied.  
  
'True.' he agreed.  
  
The two of them walked to the Airstation idly chatting, Meia intently watching Jayson's features as he talked about Fixxer. She liked the way he smiled and his expressions as he enthusiastically described how he'd made it, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
He seemed so much different to when she first saw him, wandering the corridors of Garden, so closed in, his gaze usually resting on the ground but still somehow able to avoid those around him without walking into them.  
  
That had been a few years ago when she first joined SeeD, still mourning the loss of her mother somehow feeling like she should blame SeeD but couldn't. It was strange that that first glance of Jayson was what helped her rise out of her gloom, the fact that there was someone who was so absorbed by something that he was closed off from everyone else, someone so internally consumed by gloom they were surrounded by an impenetrable wall of it.  
  
It was a strange insight, one that made her realise to get on with her life lest the pain and gloom trapped her like that too. She had never asked him what had happened to him for him to have been that way and she knew she never would.  
  
He had intrigued her and she was drawn closer to him noting his particular habits as if studying him. He was always silent in class never volunteering to answer questions and when he was called on to answer he was always hesitant, as if expecting his every word to be judged. She hadn't expected him to notice her anymore than anyone ever noticed him.  
  
If people thought Squall had been a loner and introverted they would have realised he was as extroverted as Selphie compared to Jayson then. She could never understand why no-one noticed him, he did have a strong presence though maybe it was so dark nobody could bring themselves to look.  
  
She had remembered when Seifer and a few other students had taunted him for learning so many different forms of combat, mocking him for not being good enough but it had just passed over him not even triggering a flicker of emotion, or so it seemed.  
  
She had followed him to the Training Centre after that incident and witnessed an explosion of anger and passion as he had fought his way through countless monsters, expressing himself through his body movements.  
  
That was when she realised why he studied so many styles of combat and it influenced her to take up the short staff to complement her ninjitsu weapon styles.  
  
Then there had been the field exam and to her nervousness she found herself not only in Seifer's squad but she was with Jayson whom her feelings for had deepened over the years of watching him from afar.  
  
She'd discovered that his gloom and pain had evolved into a steel barrier between his thoughts and the world, black sarcasm and dark cynicism. 'Just like Diablos.' She mused to herself now. 


	6. Beginning Of An End

Jayson waved a hand in front of her face. 'Hey you there?' he said smiling.  
  
'Sorry just thinking.' She replied.  
  
'I'm that boring huh?' he joked,  
  
'No, no you're not!' she said quickly.  
  
'Relax I was just kidding.' He told her grinning.  
  
She smiled thinking to herself 'But I like him so much better like this. Why didn't I ask him to the Graduation Ball instead of hoping he'd ask me?'  
  
They arrived at the Airstation where Ragnarok waited for them.  
  
'I hope Squall remembers he only had half an hour.' Jayson said casually.  
  
'What? You don't think Squall And Rinoa are at it again do you?' Meia asked surprised.  
  
Jayson shrugged. 'They didn't seem to stop last night. Besides it's early in their relationship so it's bound to be passionate.' He replied.  
  
'A little insight there huh?' Meia said grinning.  
  
'You forget I only act emotionless.' He replied sarcastically.  
  
'You're a good actor then.' She said laughing caught off guard by his playful shove that followed.  
  
'Hey! It was a compliment!' she cried as she regained her balance.  
  
'Sounded sarcastic to me.' He chuckled though wondering what was coming over him.  
  
Squall and Rinoa turned up, Rinoa giving Jayson a brief evil look.  
  
'So we ready?' Squall asked.  
  
'We're waiting for Quistis sir.' Meia replied.  
  
Jayson heard Rinoa's sigh of impatience.  
  
The Ragnarok's side door opened and Quistis stepped out. 'We're ready to go Squall, Ragnarok's primed.' She told him.  
  
Jayson's mouth opened and closed in surprise. 'How did she get here before us?' he thought.  
  
They entered the Ragnarok and went to the passenger suite Jayson smiling faintly as he remembered the last time he was there. He felt a nudge in his ribs and looked down into Meia's eyes.  
  
'Don't even think about it!' she warned playfully.  
  
'I wasn't thinking anything!' he protested.  
  
'Sure you wasn't.' Meia told him as she sat down behind the other three SeeDs.  
  
Squall turned round in his seat to face them. 'So what's your plan Jayson?' he asked.  
  
'We scan Mordred Plains for any unusual activity.' He replied as the Ragnarok rumbled and took off.  
  
'Sounds well thought out.' Rinoa muttered causing Squall to shoot her a glance.  
  
Jayson ignored her and stood up walking over to the front of the room and gazing out the window. 'So does the fact that even from here that I can see a cave smothered with monsters mean anything?' he said slowly.  
  
The others stood up instantly. 'What!?' Squall sad rushing forward.  
  
Quistis gave a low whistle as she joined them.  
  
'Why wouldn't Esthar have picked this up?' Meia asked.  
  
'Probably because it wasn't this busy until today. Whatever's in there must know we'd be coming.' Jayson replied. 'Permission to undergo solo-recon sir.' Jayson asked Squall.  
  
'Are you crazy?' Rinoa squealed.  
  
'Why, Jayson?' Squall answered more calmly.  
  
'Recon is always the first step in a mission.' Jayson quoted.  
  
Squall sighed. 'No why you alone.'  
  
'Just logical sir, it's nearly night-time so it'd be easy for just one of us to sneak into the cave.' Jayson replied.  
  
'I see though you don't think two people would be suitable?' Squall retorted.  
  
'No sir. We don't have night equipment so it'd be difficult to discern friend from foe in the event of separation. It'd be easier for just one person to investigate and report. Besides you'll need as many people as possible if it goes wrong.' He replied formally.  
  
Squall sighed in resignation. 'Fine I can't change your mind but take a communicator and report regularly.'  
  
'Sir you can't be serious!' Quistis protested.  
  
'He wants to go Quistis, no matter what I say he'll just come up with an argument to back him up.' Squall told her, Jayson nodding in agreement.  
  
'Don't worry I'll pull out if it gets too dangerous. You'll have to leave me overnight or whatever's there might get suspicious.' Jayson told them.  
  
Jayson could feel Meia's wide eyed gaze on him and couldn't bare to look at her. He had to do this, he didn't want to risk her getting involved in this.  
  
'Meia I want you to be on Communications, make sure Jayson stays in contact.' Squall ordered.  
  
'Sir!' Meia replied watching Jayson leave the room Squall following him.  
  
Jayson stood over the open hatchway as they approached the mountains.  
  
'Why are you doing this? Some way of showing what a hero you can be?' Squall demanded.  
  
'No sir, whatever is here tried to take the most precious thing I have, my mind. This is revenge plain and simple. I'd have thought you of all people would understand.' Jayson replied and with that he dropped down the hatch as the Ragnarok passed over the mountaintop.  
  
Jayson braced himself for the landing, dropping into a short roll as he hit the rocky ground. He got up into a crouch brushing the dust off his legs. He crept to the edge of the cliff glancing down to the cave mouth as he heard Ragnarok fly away. Gripping the rocks firmly he climbed down the cliff face.  
  
'Why are you doing this? And don't give me the bullshit about revenge cause I don't feel any of it.' Orion quipped.  
  
'Never could fool you huh?' Jayson replied gritting his teeth as gravity pulled on him.  
  
'Is it because of the effect Meia's having on you?' Orion asked.  
  
'No more like the effect I'll have on her. I don't want her here, I don't want her hurt.' Jayson replied resting on a ledge.  
  
'I see, so what's the plan? The usual?' Orion inquired.  
  
'Yep I go in and kill anything that moves.' Jayson replied grimly.  
  
He continued climbing down taking care not to alert the monsters below with falling pebbles. As he reached the bottom he hit the monsters with a sleep spell and quickly slipped into the cave past their slumbering bodies.  
  
He stood stock still in the shadows until his eyes grew accustomed to the dark before making his way down the cool damp passage, Fixxer drawn and ready. The passage opened into a chamber, large stalactites hanging down from above, a pale glow filling it inside where at the centre was a giant blue orb most of which still embedded in the rock.  
  
'Oh Hyne.' Orion whispered in shock.  
  
'What is it?' Jayson replied looking closer at the translucent orb, making out an enormous humanoid torso and head, a vast dark bulk going down into the rest of the orb, suggesting there was much more.  
  
'It looks like a WEAPON.' Jayson said to Orion.  
  
'This is much worse than a WEAPON.' Orion replied, fear evident in his voice. Monsters appeared from the back of the chamber, dropping boulders held in their assortment of jaws and paws.  
  
'Go to Meia!' Jayson hissed to Orion.  
  
'What?' Orion replied confused.  
  
'Just go! Tell the others.' Jayson thought hurriedly, eyeing the monsters as they approached him.  
  
'I can't leave you.' Orion replied.  
  
'Just go dammit! It's too enclosed for me to summon you! You need to tell the others, you know what this is! I don't!' Jayson yelled in his thoughts.  
  
He felt Orion's presence reluctantly leave his body, which meant he no longer had any use of magic. He braced himself for battle as the monsters clambered up to protect the orb. It was then he heard a voice in his head.  
  
Orion's essence flew to Esthar, drifting through the walls of Meia's room to find her sleeping fitfully. He materialised in his human form and shook her shoulder. 'Meia wake up.' He said softly.  
  
'Mmm Jayson?' she mumbled softly, waking up.  
  
'So I sound like Jayson? Weird.' Orion thought to himself.  
  
'No it's me Orion.' He replied.  
  
Meia sat bolt upright in bed. 'Orion!?' she squeaked in surprise.  
  
'Yeah. I need you to junction me.' He told her.  
  
'What?' she asked, now fully awake.  
  
'I need you to junction me, I can't stay in this form for too long unjunctioned.' He told her urgently.  
  
'Why? You worried I'll see how cute and fluffy you really are?' she joked in her nervousness.  
  
Orion's claws lengthened. 'This is no time to joke!' he said seriously.  
  
'Okay, okay.' Meia replied and junctioned him, his body fading away as a warmth flowed into Meia's mind. 'I was expecting you to be cold.' She thought.  
  
'I'm not completely like Jayson.' He replied.  
  
'I see. So what's going on? Why are you here?' she asked him.  
  
'Jayson sent me. We need to go see the others we've got trouble.' He told her.  
  
Meia paled. 'Is Jayson...' she asked unable to finish.  
  
'He's alive though I can't say it looked good when I left him.' he replied.  
  
Meia didn't ask anything after that but yanked open the door and ran into the corridor to wake the others.  
  
'Why are you here human? Do you not fear death?' the voice asked him.  
  
'I have nothing to live for so it doesn't bother me.' Jayson replied.  
  
'Serve me and I could give you a new purpose to your existence.' The rich dark voice tempted.  
  
'No all you can give me is a reason to die.' Jayson told it not taking his eyes from the line of Imps and Toramas that had aligned before him.  
  
The voice snorted. 'Foolish human, you think you can stop me!?' it asked.  
  
'Maybe not but I can prevent you being released as long as I breathe.' Jayson retorted.  
  
'You intrigue me human, your mind is harder than my prison, even now I cannot control it.' The voice said slowly. 'Why is that so?' it queried.  
  
'You'll find out when you see me in Hell!' Jayson blasted. 'Aren't you going to strike me down? Why the twenty questions?'  
  
The voice chuckled dryly 'I'm in no rush, you will surely die. I have been trapped here for aeons and I am curious to how this mind of yours works.' It replied.  
  
'Well I'm more a man of actions than words.' Jayson answered throwing a dagger into the head of an Imp killing it instantly. 'Fine! So be it! DIE!' the voice roared as the monsters charged. 


	7. Orion's Lecture

The four of them sat around Squall's room as Orion materialised. 'So you're the GF Orion?' Squall asked intrigued.  
  
'Yes but you can ask all about me if we live through this.' Qrion replied.  
  
'Oh? It's that serious?' Quistis asked.  
  
'Ultimecia was a picnic compared to this.' Orion told her dryly.  
  
'Why, what is it?' Squall asked.  
  
'It's name is Spore. Father of all WEAPONs, ruler of all fiends.' Orion said.  
  
'Father of WEAPONs? You mean those huge things we fought in the Deep Sea facility and Ultimecia's castle?' Rinoa squeaked.  
  
'The very same, but worse. He's stronger than Omega, absorbing all elemental and status attacks, immune to all statuses you can think to inflict and near impervious to physical attacks.' Orion told them watching the panic suffuse their features.  
  
'If he's so damn invulnerable why isn't he out now?' Squall asked.  
  
'Because he was defeated and entrapped by his own daughter.' Orion informed them.  
  
'Daughter? What kind of daughter could it have?' Meia asked amazed.  
  
'The Great Sorceress Hyne. She couldn't bear the evilness of her father and trapped him in an orb of indestructible material and buried him deep in the earth, banishing his fiends to the moon and burying her two brothers along with him.' Orion told them slowly.  
  
'But if he's trapped in this orb how can he be causing trouble?' Rinoa asked.  
  
'Somehow he can get his thoughts out and when natural processes brought it to the surface he must have taken control of the monsters to start digging him out.' Orion replied flickering.  
  
'So how much of him is dug out? Why would he attack Esthar?' Squall asked, the second question mainly to himself.  
  
'I'd say a quarter but there were a lot of monsters there. As for attacking Esthar, Spore must believe there is something with enough power to release him.' Orion replied fading away.  
  
'We can't let it get free!' Rinoa yelled.  
  
'What about Jayson? He must be fighting all of Spore's minions! We have to get him out!' Meia told them, standing up.  
  
'Okay people let's move out!' Squall told them, grabbing Lionheart.  
  
Jayson blinked the sweat from his eyes, his jacket torn, the sleeve hanging from his arm slightly bloodied. Strewn around him were the severed bodies of Imps and Toramas, and still more were coming.  
  
'Give up human! Why put off the inevitable? You can't fight forever!' Spore roared in his mind.  
  
'I'll keep fighting so long as it prevents you being dug up!' Jayson hissed through gritted teeth as he swung Fixxer, its blade cutting clean through the wing of an Imp that tried to attack him from above.  
  
He slipped a hand into his pouch, bringing out a small vial filled with a n emerald green fluid that glowed as he shook it. He then bit the top off and swallowed the contents in one go, his body tingling as his wounds healed instantly and the aching in his muscles vanished as his body was revitalised.  
  
A Torama leapt at him, its leonine body twisting in mid air to bring its paws into position.  
  
Jayson weaved to one side, swinging Fixxer round and down to cut into the Torama's back as it landed against the cave wall. He pulled hard on Fixxer hooking its spine and tearing it out.  
  
'Hmm vicious human, I may have a use for you after all.' Spore whispered in his mind, the monsters drawing back.  
  
Jayson was aware of a scuttling noise moving along the wall of the cave. He drew a dagger and threw it at a patch of sound, pinning some strange scorpion-like creature, its flesh black and shiny. It didn't have claws like a scorpion and its tail was much longer and more flexible with a bulbous two-pronged tip.  
  
'What the hell is that?' Jayson thought.  
  
'Your downfall.' Boomed Spore smugly.  
  
Jayson looked around bewildered as more scuttling noises approached, he drew the two other daggers and threw them but the noise still continued. He moved from the wall looking wildly round him for any of the creatures when suddenly one lunged at him from the wall. He brought Fixxer up, slicing it in two but another wand then another came flying at him. He tried to knock them all back, his arms flailing.  
  
He felt a pain in his right shoulder as a creature dug into it. He reached round with his left hand to wrench it off before feeling a sharp pain in the back of his neck and the world swam out of focus, Spore laughing in his mind.  
  
Ragnarok settled on Mordred Plains outside the cave scattering the monsters that were there. The ramp slid out from under it and Squall made his way down it cautiously, Lionheart raised, ready.  
  
Quistis followed behind him, the whip Save the Queen wound in her hand. Rinoa was beside her, her projectile weapon Angel Wing strapped to her arm ready to be fired at any hint of danger. Meia took position at the rear her hand resting on her katana's hilt ready to draw, the other holding a shuriken. They gazed through the dim light of dawn to the slumbering monsters, the sleep spell still holding.  
  
The ramp disappeared as they stood on the rocky plains, a pale blue glow emanating from the cave.  
  
Squall motioned them with his head and they followed him to the cave, Squall taking point, Rinoa and Quistis either side of him and Meia behind. It was then a flying Torama body caused them to jump back as something exploded.  
  
Jayson had awoken, his mind all fuzzy as the steely voice of Spore spoke to him.  
  
'Your friends are here human, lets go meet them shall we?' he told him. Jayson's body stood up and grasped Fixxer of its own accord.  
  
'What the...?!' Jayson's mind screamed.  
  
'I control your body now!' Spore laughed in his mind.  
  
'And now lets go kill those friends of yours!' Spore commanded roaring with laughter as Jayson's body stalked up the cave passage.  
  
Jayson could see the faint silhouettes of the others in the cave mouth and fought back in horror as Spore made his body pick up a Torama and fling it at them. He then fired Fixxer at it before charging up out of the cave. 


	8. SeeD Demolition

Squall,Quistis and Rinoa stepped back in shock as Jayson flew out of the cave roaring in anger, Fixxer swishing through the air.  
  
'Jayson?' Meia cried out surprised and confused.  
  
'He's being controlled! Try and knock him out!' Squall yelled to the others.  
  
Quistis cast a blind spell on Jayson, only to be hit by it herself as it was reflected from him. She stumbled blindly as Squall rushed over to her, pulling a bottle of Eye Drops from his pouch and pouring it onto her eyes.  
  
Meia was frozen in shock, her feelings fusing, preventing her from acting as Rinoa raised her arm to fire Angel Wing at Jayson.  
  
Jayson quickly crossed the intervening space between them, taking advantage of Quistis' distraction, he brought his arm up before Rinoa could fire, knocked her arm to the side. Then laughing, he twisted his arm around hers and pulling it with a sickening crack causing Rinoa to scream in agony.  
  
Letting her arm go he brought his arm up, his fist clenching and backhanded her hard across the face, sending her sprawling, the bomb fragments on his gloves grazing her cheek.  
  
'That should shut you up for once bitch!' Jayson laughed hollowly before turning his attention to the other three.  
  
Quistis watched Squall's body flinch with anger as Jayson dropped Rinoa with that punch. She released her whip and cracked it at Jayson aiming for the side of his head and was amazed and then shocked as Jayson snapped the whip-end out of the air with his free hand and yanked on it pulling her off her feet towards him.  
  
She collided into him, dazed, and felt his hand grope her breast hard, adding sexual assault to injury.  
  
She tried to twist out of his grip, her hand snaking out to strike him but it was easily blocked. Then before she could kick him she felt a draft against her temple and his forehead connected with hers, hard. Her vision flashed purple and then went as she slumped into his arms.  
  
Jayson laughed softly as he whispered into her ear. 'And you're an Instructor?' he taunted before shoving her onto the floor as Squall charged at him snarling in rage. Fixxer's blade clashed against Lionheart's, blue sparks flying.  
  
'What's the matter Squall? Annoyed you couldn't protect your sorceress?' Jayson taunted as the blades smashed together again.  
  
Jayson forced the blades down by Squall's leg and his finger squeezed the trigger. The real Jayson fought against this and was able to pull Fixxer away so that the bullet just grazed Squall's leg, but Spore's mind rushed back quelling Jayson's rebellion and slashed ay Squall.  
  
Squall brought Lionheart up vertically, catching Fixxer's blade and deflecting it, his leg stinging as blood trickled down it. His rage continued but at the core he knew that it wasn't really Jayson he was fighting.  
  
Inside his mind Jayson fought another battle, pushing back on Spore to regain control of his body. So far it was even, Jayson pulling power from the blows Spore brought down on Squall, slowing his moves giving him time to dodge but Squall was still having trouble keeping up.  
  
Squall could feel himself reaching his limit, knowing it would have to be released and put the possessed Jayson down before he was put down.  
  
'Stop holding back Leonhart! Even Seifer fought back better than this! I guess you really couldn't beat him alone!' Spore taunted Squall in Jayson's voice.  
  
Squall tried to hold back his rising anger and failed, his limit breaking and he unleashed his ultimate technique, Lionheart, rather than a weaker one.  
  
Jayson laughed as he blocked every blow of Squall's Renzokuken attack, the bullets breezing past his body tearing his clothes. He then blocked every strike of Squall's Lionheart technique, all thirteen blows glancing off Fixxer's blade and when Squall came down for the downward strike he was surprised when Jayson dodged it, slamming his shoulder into his chest and throwing him backwards.  
  
Jayson was aware of a pain in his shoulder as Squall collapsed on his back, and noticed the parasite was gripping harder, a gash on its back. Jayson prevented himself from thinking too much of this in case it alerted Spore and realised with horror that Spore was now bearing down on the inert form that was Meia, leering.  
  
Jayson fought with all his strength as he watched Meia trembling before his eyes her hands failing to grasp her weapons as Spore raised Fixxer gloating at Jayson and brought it to her neck and pulled back. Fixxer swished back towards Meia's neck, her eyes closing in terror waiting for the blade to sever her flesh.  
  
The blade stopped a hair's breadth from her neck as Jayson used every ounce of his sould to push Spore out and succeeded.  
  
He slowly moved Fixxer from Meia's body and threw it to the ground as he dropped to his knees, clutching his head and gripped his hair as he screamed into the day 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!'  
  
His jaw locked and his eyes clenched shut in the effort, the inside of his mind all sparks and blinding colours. Spore was still there but didn't have as much control.  
  
'You may have won this time but you won't get rid of me so easily!' he snarled and struck out mentally. Meia watched in shock, her heart beating so fast it was a purr, as Jayson's body jolted and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Then she too dropped to her knees and gazed over the inert forms that lay around her, before she let the pent up emotions flow and broke into tears.  
  
'Meia...' Orion spoke to her over her sobs.  
  
'I just stood there, I did nothing! I let them all get beat because I was too scared to hurt him!' she cried her face covered by her hands, rivulets of tears trickling through her fingers.  
  
Orion tried to make comforting sounds but found himself floundering, not being used to emotional outbursts.  
  
Luckily Siren came to his rescue. 'You are not to blame child, even now there's a chance. He couldn't bring himself to hurt you, you are the one that brought him back and beat Spore. Now you have to get them back to Esthar.' Siren said to her, wrapping her ethereal arms round her in a comforting embrace.  
  
Meia sniffled and wiped away her tears, her eyes reddened she looked up to the faint form of Siren and nodded. She stood slowly, swaying slightly, the mixture of hormones in her body making her feel nauseous. She made her way to the Ragnarok and opened the ramp before slowly dragging and manhandling the four other SeeDs onto the ship and telling the pilot to get them to Esthar. 


	9. Blossoming Romance

Jayson awoke to the all too familiar fuzziness in his heads and white walls. 'Just once I'd like to remember going to sleep normally on this mission.' He thought to himself, his heart sinking when he didn't get a reply from Orion remembering he had given him away.  
  
He felt a series of pangs of guilt as the memories of the fights he had with Rinoa, Quistis and Squall flashed in his mind's eye, but the biggest feeling of pain came as he remembered how close he had come to decapitating Meia. These feelings were then replaced by a slow rush of relief at the realisation that Spore no longer seemed to be in his mind.  
  
'Hey, you're awake.' A soft voice he was coming to love said by his side.  
  
'Depends, will I regret it?' he said unable to drop his usual sarcasm.  
  
'Only if you see Squall too soon.' Meia replied with a slight smile.  
  
Jayson sat up wincing. 'I take it the others a bit pissed huh?' he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
'Well Rinoa is still out, Quistis woke a while ago but she's still a bit groggy. As for Squall he woke up hours ago but he has been sitting by Rinoa all that time. They haven't asked about you yet.' Meia told him seeing the emotions flickering in his eyes, wondering if they were always that way.  
  
'I don't blame them.' Jayson said softly. He reached up to his shoulder, his fingers touching hard, smooth skin. 'I see my friend is still with me.' He said darkly.  
  
'Yeah we couldn't remove it, not without killing you anyway.' Meia replied.  
  
'Sounds like a good idea to me.' Jayson answered dryly. Meia replied with a ringing slap across his face, her face contorted in pain and fury.  
  
'Don't you dare say that again!' she hissed, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Jayson gaped at her in shocked silence, his face burning.  
  
'It wasn't your fault, we know that so stop blaming yourself. We know Spore was controlling you.' She continued more softly.  
  
'Spore? That's what that thing was called?' Jayson asked his brow creasing slightly in perplexity.  
  
'Yes.' Meia said and went on to tell him everything Orion had told them the night before.  
  
'I see, and here's me thinking I could take it on. Idiot!' Jayson said mainly to himself as she finished.  
  
'Don't be so hard on yourself, you were right to go alone, if more of us went the world would be in a lot more trouble.' Meia told him pacing her hand o his.  
  
'Yeah but I nearly killed you all!' Jayson told her almost wailing.  
  
'But you didn't. I saw you, you were pulling back, stopping Spore from hitting too hard.' Meia replied.  
  
'But I nearly killed you!' Jayson told her his voice gripped by anguish and was surprised to find his hand reaching up to stroke her hair.  
  
Meia tilted her head into his hand as his fingers caressed her hair, her mind was on fire but she was able to reply. 'No Spore tried to kill me, you stopped him.' Her eyes closed as his hand traced the curves of her cheek and jaw, her body tingling.  
  
'Why are you so understanding with me?' Jayson mumbled softly, finding pleasure in the look on her face as his fingers gently swept along her flesh.  
  
'I know you're not as cold as you make out. You're just suffering from a pain so deep it shaped your whole life.' Meia replied softly, her breaths getting deeper as she got lost in his touch.  
  
'You worked that out huh? Didn't take you long, but it's also because of what everyone else thinks.' Jayson told her, his thumb gently brushing past her lips.  
  
'You're afraid that people will judge what you say and do and make fun of you, that's why you're so introverted.' Meia said slowly, her thoughts drifting away.  
  
'You really do know me.' Jayson said grinning as he moved closer to her, her breath hot on his lips as he gently cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
He felt her body jump in surprise as his lips touched hers but she soon melted into him, her lips pressing back harder yet so soft. Jayson slipped his arm down her back, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened, their tongues tentatively touching.  
  
An embarrassed cough caused them to break away and their gazes shot to the door where Squall stood, his face impassive.  
  
'I see you're up and well.' He said dryly.  
  
Jayson licked his lips nervously. 'Yes sir. How's Rinoa?' he asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
'She's fine. She's just sleeping now and her arm hurts but she's taken painkillers.' Squall told him curtly.  
  
'I'm sorry sir, about what I said and did.' Jayson said unable to look him in the eye.  
  
'Just forget about it. We know Spore was just using your body and whatever he found in your mind to get to us.' Squall replied softly his voice slightly edged with annoyance.  
  
'Yes sir.' Jayson replied relieved.  
  
'Now just get some rest. We'll sort out what to do about Spore later.' Squall told them turning and limping slowly out the room.  
  
Meia gazed at Jayson longingly.  
  
'Well that wasn't too bad.' He whispered to her.  
  
'What do you mean too bad? You saying I wasn't good?' she said shoving him.  
  
'No the kiss was great, I meant Squall.' Jayson replied grinning.  
  
'Oh.' Meia replied blushing. 'I think he's just annoyed that you beat him.'  
  
'He'll probably tell himself Spore made me better to make it acceptable to himself.' Jayson replied.  
  
'Though it isn't true, he just used your body and skills plus you pulled your punches.' Meia told him whispering.  
  
'So you know the truth. You seem to have been studying my fighting I see.' Jayson replied and pulled her on top of him making her shriek.  
  
'Only for three years.' She told him giggling as she sat up.  
  
'Oh really?' Jayson said arching an eyebrow before starting to tickle her.  
  
Meia giggled trying to squirm away. Jayson relented, his hands sliding down to her hips.  
  
'You know Orion's making fun of you.' She told him.  
  
'Well he can talk.' He said grinning then wincing as the parasite dug deeper into his arm.  
  
'We really have to get that off you, it's feeding off you.' Meia said her tone suddenly becoming serious.  
  
'Well cutting it off won't work I know that, we'll have to make it come off itself but we can't suffocate it, it doesn't seem to breathe.' Jayson replied staring down at the black creature, its legs making bumps in his flesh where they had dug in.  
  
'How about poison?' Meia asked.  
  
'It's just spit it into me.' Jayson replied before lapsing into silent deep thought.  
  
'Actually there is a way we can poison it but its risky.' Jayson said finally.  
  
'What? How?' Meia asked getting up off him.  
  
'Alcohol. If we can flood it with alcohol it might let go. The risk is we'll have to tourniquet my arm so it doesn't just send all the alcohol to me and gets me drunk.' Jayson explained.  
  
'Okay but I want a doctor here.' Meia told him.  
  
Meia left and came back with Laguna and Dr. Odine, the latter a short bald man of oriental complexion with a huge red and white ruff around his neck.  
  
'He's a doctor?' Jayson asked surprised.  
  
'Vat? You no zink I good enough?' Odine asked in his strange accent.  
  
'Don't worry, he's the best we got.' Laguna replied placing a restraining hand on the incandescent Odine.  
  
'Hmm strange creature.' Odine muttered as Meia tightly tied strips of material around Jayson's arms above and below the parasite.  
  
Jayson felt his arm going numb as the blood was cut off and watched the parasite move uncomfortably.  
  
Jayson watched Odine produce a big syringe full of clear fluid.  
  
'We be getting zis zing drunk pretty soon.' He said and pushed the needle into the gash on the parasite and pushed the alcohol into it.  
  
The parasite squirmed its tail swishing Jayson's neck.  
  
'What did you give it?' Jayson asked as blood poured form his arm as the parasites legs began to pull out of him.  
  
'Ninety-seven percent ethanol.' Odine said simple.  
  
'What!? I was expecting something like vodka! You trying to kill me?' Jayson replied yelling.  
  
'You shud be ok. The nasty little creature shudn't be able to prozess the alcohol to give it you before it dies.' Odine replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Jayson felt the parasite's legs slide out of him as it began to thrash wildly. There was a stinging pain in the back of his neck as the tail prongs slid out of his neck. Seizing his chance, Jayson wrenching it off his shoulder spraying blood onto the sheets as its mouthparts came free and he threw it at the wall.  
  
It bounced off onto the ground twitching. Jayson grabbed a scalpel from a tray beside him and threw it at the parasite cursing. The blade went straight through it pinning it to the floor and it stopped moving.  
  
The others stared wide-eyed at the scene until Laguna said slowly 'Ok, lets get him cleaned up.'  
  
They spent the next ten minutes cleaning and stitching his wounds making sure no parasite parts remained.  
  
Laguna and Odine left once they had done, leaving Meia bandaging up Jayson's arm.  
  
'Odine wasn't happy you killed it.' She told him as she wrapped the white material around his upper arm and tucked it in.  
  
'Tough. That thing helped destroy me, it's too dangerous to be left alive.' Jayson said bitterly.  
  
'Well its gone now and you're back again. You shouldn't dwell on it so much.' Meia said softly.  
  
'Sorry, habit of a lifetime.' He said absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
'One I intend to break.' She told him smiling.  
  
'Oh? You really think so? When you can't stop yourself biting your nails?' Jayson said laughing.  
  
Meia gave him an evil look 'How did you know that?' she asked.  
  
'What, so it's okay for you to watch me but I can't watch you?' he replied grinning.  
  
'Oh if that's the case why didn't you ask me to the ball?' she asked.  
  
'Do I really need to give the answer to that?' Jayson replied raising a quizzical eyebrow.  
  
'Hmm maybe not but I still want to hear it.' She told him sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
'Well I didn't really know you so I was too shy to just go and ask you, besides I figured you'd laugh in my face.' Jayson replied, his hand taking its place at her cheek once more.  
  
Meia placed her hand on his. 'I thought as much. I would've asked you but I thought you never noticed me.' She said softly.  
  
'We both acted stupid didn't we?' Jayson said laughing softly. 'Oh and tell Orion if he doesn't stop laughing at me I'll let out his secrets.' He added.  
  
'He stopped now, I think you got him scared.' Meia told him giggling. Jayson pulled the covers off him so he could move closer to her. 'I see I got to keep my clothes on this time then.' He said as he swung his leg over the side of the bed.  
  
'Umm yeah I figured you wouldn't want me taking a peek.' She replied grinning.  
  
'Hmm well didn't stop you taking my top off!' Jayson retorted.  
  
'Yeah but I've already seen you topless so I can get away with that.' She told him sticking her tongue out. Jayson went to grab it playfully but she pulled it back in.  
  
'Fine but you won't get away so easily next time.' Jayson warned her and then pinned her down on the bed, tickling her.  
  
Meia shrieked and tried to push him off as his fingers slid up her sides.  
  
Jayson continued to tickle her as struggled under him, shrieking and laughing. He stopped tormenting her and lay next to her as she tried to get her breath back.  
  
'Meanie!' she said to him gasping. Then she got her own back by pinning him and tickling him.  
  
Jayson tried to ignore the tickles keeping his face straight. 'I'm not ticklish.' He told her.  
  
'Oh well I'll have to torment you some other way then.' She told him moving her hands to her top and slowly started unbuttoning it.  
  
'What are you doing?' Jayson hissed as he grabbed her hands, his face burning hot and blushing.  
  
Meia stopped, laughing. 'Got you! I wasn't really going to strip!.' She told him and stood up.  
  
'Evil woman.' Jayson muttered.  
  
'And proud of it!.' She told him laughing.  
  
Jayson sat up his stomach growling.  
  
'You're not hungry again are you?' Meia teased.  
  
'Hey I haven't eaten for a day!' Jayson replied standing up looking for his shirt. 'Oh and could I have Orion back now? I don't want him getting too comfortable and telling all my secrets.' He added.  
  
'Sure.' Meia replied and there was a faint figure of Orion hanging in the air between them giving Jayson a betrayed, hurt look before moving into Jayson and fading.  
  
'Thanks a lot!.' Orion whined in Jayson's head.  
  
'Hey can't have you getting distracted, we got work to do.' Jayson replied.  
  
'Yeah, yeah. But you owe me.' Orion muttered.  
  
'I take it he's not glad to be back?' Meia giggled.  
  
'Not really. He doesn't get out much.' Jayson replied.  
  
'Don't use him huh? So how come he's so compatible with you?' Meia inquired slipping off the bed.  
  
'I've always had him junctioned to me ever since I found him.' Jayson replied finding a shirt, slipping it on and buttoning it up.  
  
'I see. So where we going to eat?' she asked, opening the door.  
  
'The kitchens. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we cooked for ourselves.' He answered, strapping Fixxer to his thigh whilst Meia gave him a quizzical look.  
  
'A comfort thing?' she joked as he walked through the door.  
  
'Maybe.' He replied grinning and went to push her playfully. She dodged, laughing as he stumbled.  
  
'That'll teach you to behave.' She told him.  
  
The two of them made their way to the kitchens each deep in their own thoughts. 


	10. The First Night

'I can't believe I kissed her. What's got into me?' Jayson wondered as they strolled to the kitchens. 'She reads me like a book, it's so hard for me not to open up to her, but will she want to read my most darkest chapter?' he worried.  
  
Meia was trying not to touch or lick her lips incase it removed the feeling of his lips from them. 'I can't believe he kissed me! If that was his first ever kiss then I wonder what other natural talents he's got hidden.' Meia speculated, her mind still fuzzy. She heard a soft laugh in her head.  
  
'What's so funny?' she asked Siren.  
  
'You're acting like Orion, it's cute.' Siren replied.  
  
'Hey! That could be an insult you know!' Meia joked.  
  
'Why's that? You're just as love struck as he is.' Siren retorted.  
  
'Maybe.' Meia agreed. 'I wonder what Jayson is thinking.' She wondered.  
  
Jayson noticed Meia glance. 'No! She can't see I'm hiding something from her can she?' he panicked.  
  
'I can't let her know my past, it's too dark and painful to relive. It'd only scare her away. I can't let her go now she's opened my barrier and let the light in.' he told himself.  
  
'Are you okay?' Meia asked breaking the silence.  
  
'Hmm? Yeah sorry, just thinking about something.' He replied.  
  
'Oh? What's that?' she asked sweetly.  
  
'You should know.' He teased.  
  
'Oh be like that then!' she told him in mock annoyance.  
  
'I will.' He relied grinning.  
  
They finally found the kitchen and got a surprise when a small red furry animal jumped out on them with a squeaky growl.  
  
'Hey little buddy we just want something to eat.' Jayson said smiling.  
  
'He's cute.' Meia said bending down to tickle its tummy.  
  
It jumped back and sqrowled.  
  
'I don't think he likes that.' Jayson told her.  
  
'That's because he's not a pet, he's a Moomba.' A voice said behind them.  
  
'A Moomba huh? I always wondered what one looked like.' Meia replied standing up to turn round.  
  
'He's a friend of ours.' The voice said, the dark lithe figure emerging from the shadows.  
  
'Counsellor Kiros?' Jayson asked.  
  
'Just Kiros.' The figure replied smiling, no longer wearing his Estharian robe and instead wearing dark red trousers and a pale gold short-sleeved shirt.  
  
'Off duty huh?' Jayson said grinning.  
  
'Kind of. I was sent to check up on you. You seem not to like to rest much I see, regardless what people tell you.' Kiros replied.  
  
'Hey I was hungry! I can't recover without food.' Jayson retorted.  
  
'And how come you were sent to check up on him? I was there!' Meia added.  
  
'Laguna thought you needed a break.' Kiros explained.  
  
'Hmm' Meia replied slightly pacified.  
  
'So can I get food or not?' Jayson said to the Moomba, which stood defiantly before him.  
  
The Moomba looked up at Kiros who gave a perceptible nod and he then scampered away.  
  
'So just what were you planning on having?' Kiros inquired.  
  
'I don't know, whatever's worth cooking. Why? Want some?' Jayson answered as he wandered over to the food stores.  
  
'I don't see why not. I'm sure whatever you make can't be worse than anything I had in the army.' Kiros replied grinning as he sat at the counter.  
  
'Count me in.' Meia said as she joined Kiros.  
  
Jayson spent a few moments collecting the ingredients to his meal. He put a large frying pan onto the stove and heated some oil in it whilst he diced up some chicken breast and threw that in.  
  
As that cooked he sliced and shredded greens, peppers and carrots and mixed them in with the browned meat. He finished by adding sauce and orange juice stirring and tossing it all together. He then placed it onto some plates and handed them out.  
  
'A mild surprise.' Kiros said as he tasted the stir-fry.  
  
'Oh? In what way?' Jayson asked as he speared a cube of chicken on his fork.  
  
'It's better than I was expecting.' Kiros replied.  
  
'Hey a SeeD has to be able to cook. All part of survival.' Jayson grinned as he tucked into his meal. 'I guess I don't need a comment from Meia.' He said smiling as he watched Meia wolfing down her stir-fry.  
  
'What?!' she said swallowing, her cheeks darkening.  
  
'Nothing, I can see you're enjoying it.' He replied smiling.  
  
They finished their meal and Jayon cleaned up. Before they went to leave Jayson handed a bowl of stir-fry to the Moomba.  
  
'Knock yourself out buddy.' Jayson told it.  
  
The Moomba gave him a quizzical look and tentatively tasted the food.  
  
'Rrr.' It squeaked and continued eating.  
  
'Another satisfied customer.' Jayson said smiling.  
  
'So what's your plans now?' Kiros asked.  
  
'I don't know, I want to do something about Spore but I don't know where to start.' Jayson replied.  
  
'Do you think there's any info in Esthar's library?' Meia asked aloud.  
  
'Hmm maybe but would it be relevant? It's a shame we couldn't get our hands on something older, it'd be less likely to be corrupted by myth.' Jayson replied yawning.  
  
'Well I'll get someone to check for you. But in the meantime get some rest. Meia I hope you'll make sure he goes to bed.' Kiros said giving a friendly nod before he wandered off.  
  
'Ok you heard him. Time to go to bed!' Meia ordered.  
  
'Sure, You coming with me?' Jayson flirted.  
  
'We'll have to see won't we. Now move it!' Meia said giggling.  
  
They made their to Jayson's room stumbling through the door laughing softly. Jayson fumbled around for the light switch, finding it and switching it on as Meia's arms snaked around his waist.  
  
'So you are going to rest then?' she asked.  
  
'Yep. Are you planning on staying to watch over me?' he asked taking hold of her hands leading Meia across the room.  
  
'Maybe.' She murmured.  
  
Jayson slid her hands from his waist to lean down to his bag, unzipping it.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked.  
  
'Getting us some bedclothes.' Jayson replied pulling out a large black sweater.  
  
'Oh really?' Meia replied smiling.  
  
'Well would you rather be out in the cold or in a warm bed?' Jayson asked her.  
  
'Good point.' Meia agreed.  
  
'There you go that's the best I can do I'm afraid.' He told her handing her the sweater.  
  
'That's okay.' She told him smiling, taking the sweater. 'So you're going to watch then?' she added.  
  
'Sorry.' Jayson coughed embarrassedly, turning round to rummage through his bag as he heard a soft whisper of her clothes being taken off.  
  
He almost jumped as he felt her hands touch his shoulders, spinning round to face her, he nearly choked in shock and nervousness at how good she looked, the sweater coming down to the middle of her shapely bare thighs and clinging in all the right places.  
  
'Stunned I see.' She said grinning and adding 'So aren't you getting changed then?'  
  
'Um yeah.' Jayson coughed, his cheeks flushing. He grabbed a pair of shorts from his back and disappeared into the en suite bathroom returning moments later.  
  
'Very nice.' Meia purred making him blush more. It was then she noticed for the first time the network of scars all over his back.  
  
'Hey, how did you get these?' she asked, softly tracing them with her fingertip.  
  
'Just old injuries as a kid and training wounds.' He replied reaching behind for her hand.  
  
He led her to the bed lifting the covers so she could slide in. Then turning the light off he slipped in beside her, his arms wrapping around her waist as she snuggled closer her back pressing against his body. Her hands moved on top of his as she closed her eyes lulled by his soft heartbeat and the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck.  
  
Jayson closed his eyes, listening to her heartbeat in time with his, surprisingly relaxed and comfortable with the closeness of her, the soothing motions of her fingers sending him to sleep. 


	11. Guardian Talk

When they had both fallen asleep two figures materialised in the dark shadows of the room.  
  
'They look so sweet.' Siren said softly.  
  
Orion nodded. 'Yeah he looks at peace for once.'  
  
'Yes he seems such a tortured soul.' Siren replied.  
  
'Tortured beyond even I know.' Orion said.  
  
'Oh? And so how did you come to be his guardian?' Siren inquired.  
  
'The usual way. I found myself inside some monster after I was summoned here, Jayson slew it and drew me from it.' Orion replied.  
  
'Why did you accept? If his mind is anything to go by now surely it was darker and colder back then?' Siren asked gazing at Jayson.  
  
'He needed someone. Besides I liked his sense of humour, all black and cynical. As for the cold that was usually kept behind a steel barrier in his head. Even I couldn't see behind it. The cold and darkness you see now is because of her.' Orion told her, his wings ruffling nervously.  
  
'What do you mean?' Siren asked confused.  
  
'She's punctured the barrier, all the pain and feelings he's kept behind there is leaking out and now he's facing it.' Orion explained.  
  
Siren looked at Orion. 'You're worried about this?' she said softly.  
  
'Yes. Whatever he put there he did it for a reason and I'm not sure how it will affect him.' Orion told her watching as Meia moved in her sleep her hands moving from Jayson's.  
  
'But he has Meia to support him.' Siren said not noticing Meia's movement.  
  
Orion grimaced in a sort of pain, as Siren was aware of a change in their realm. 'What was that!?' she asked bewildered.  
  
'Pain...' Orion hissed.  
  
'Where from?' Siren asked unable to sense where the overwhelming sensation was coming from.  
  
Orion dropped to his knees, his nails lengthening and then the sensation was gone.  
  
'Was that Spore?' Siren asked once Orion was able to stand again.  
  
'No it was Jayson.' Orion replied.  
  
'What!?' Siren asked shocked. 'But that power...'  
  
'I told you all what he's kept locked away is getting out now, he can't control it in his sleep and what I just got hit with was paralysing fear because Meia moved. He thought she slipped away.' Orion explained.  
  
'He fears loneliness? But he subjected himself to being alone!' Siren said perplexed.  
  
'That didn't bother him; he was locked away inside himself then. But he doesn't want to lose her that's why he went to tackle Spore alone. He didn't want Meia involved.' Orion told her.  
  
'We have to get rid of Spore soon. If he can get control of Jayson again there's no telling what he will do.' Siren said softly.  
  
'Hopefully they can find something in the Library.' Orion replied.  
  
'But it was a long time ago.' Siren said doubtfully.  
  
'There's bound to be something though like Jayson said it's bound to be tied up in myth.' Orion replied moving closer to her.  
  
'So why did you start talking to Meia? It's nothing to do with compatibility, Jayson told her that to give her hope. We choose who we communicate with so why her?' Orion asked changing the subject.  
  
'I don't know, maybe it was because she so desperately wanted to talk, to treat me as a friend not as a tool.' Siren replied.  
  
'I see' Orion said reaching out for her hand. Siren recoiled form his touch pulling her hand from him and tightly wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
'Did I do something wrong?' Orion asked confused.  
  
'No I'm sorry I just can't do this I still have to atone.' Siren answered unable to look him in the face.  
  
'What do you mean atone?' Orion replied perplexed.  
  
'As you mentioned before what the people here regard as Guardian Forces are entities summoned to a realm by a power beyond control.' Siren started explaining, sitting down. 'Before that I was an evil creature tricking hapless humans and making them see what they desired, luring them in to devour. However on that world a group of people led by a man named Bartz was able to withstand me and I was slain. Instead of dying I found myself placed in another world where I became a being known as an Esper at the time of a great war and I was sacrificed to aid those who were trying to save the world from a madman, thus my atonement began.' She continued.  
  
'So how did you come to be in this dimension?' Orion asked, respectfully keeping his distance.  
  
'When they saved the world, magic was lost from it including Espers and so we ended up being transported to other dimensions. I know Shiva ended up in another world before this one. And so I continue to atone by aiding those upon which I once preyed.' Siren concluded.  
  
There was a stirring from Meia, which broke the following silence.  
  
'Well I think we'd better get back where we belong and see what the morning brings.' Orion said softly trying to hide his dismay.  
  
'Okay.' Siren agreed and the two dematerialised.  
  
The pale rays of sunrise fell upon Jayson's eyes awakening him. He was aware of numbness in his left arm and realised that Meia still lay upon it. He gently slid it from under her so not to wake her, but remained laying next to her his right hand moving from her waist up her body gently caressing her arm and shoulder before softly sliding it into her hair and stroking it. 


	12. Book Club

Meanwhile in her own room, Quistis sat at the window watching the sun rise, its pale orange glow reflecting off the glass of the buildings enhancing the essence of the city. Her mind was crackling with emotions aided by the presence of her Guardian Force Quezacotl, the thunderbird.  
  
She sighed softly, gently brushing her long blonde hair from her blue eyes, which were filled with a deep pain and sorrow. She dismissed her romantic feelings for Squall as sisterly love, abandoning any hope or desire of an intimate relationship once Rinoa came along and took him completely. And so she was left drained, hollow and depressed.  
  
With watching the development of Meia's and Jayson's relationship she found the flame of jealousy rising in her. Some of the jealousy came from Meia getting Jayson, not that she overly wanted Jayson herself although there were some Squall-like qualities he possessed that drew her to him.  
  
The main part of her jealousy was due to what they had and she didn't. She longed so badly to have someone special but it was so hard. Then there were the conflicted feelings of the day before where Jayson had groped her. There was the anger that he abused her, the knowledge that he wasn't to blame but also the excitation and pleasure of being touched that way and the shame of having those feelings.  
  
Her fingers slowly traced the pale purple fingerprint bruises on her breast as she thought of Jayson again. She remembered when she had taken him on the Fire Cave test, how he barely said a word to her except to politely answer her questions. She was aware of his quiet confidence and determination as he set off through the cave at a slow pace even though he had chosen the ten-minute time limit.  
  
Any monsters that tried to attack were taken out by him before she even realised it. She had taken Squall as her most promising student but Jayson surpassed him, but just like Squall he didn't seem to know how good he was and was modest and nonchalant about it. She had wondered why he had been overlooked and found that he rarely let anyone know how skilled he was and that other students and instructors looked down on him since he had generalised rather than specialised.  
  
Her body tingled all over as her fingers continued to caress her breast of their own accord, opening her dressing gown further as they slowly slid down her pale, toned body. She closed her eyes still thinking about Jayson. She recalled the battle between the Gardens during the Sorceress Incident, Jayson had been in the group of students at the gate holding back the Galbadian soldiers and then was one of those that had covered Irvine, Zell, Selphie and herself as they made their way into Galbadia garden to look for Squall and Rinoa.  
  
She remembered even then that he fought well and protected those in need even though he was injured. But what struck her the most was that he never killed any of the soldiers, only incapacitated them unlike the other students who saw it as a case of 'kill-or-be-killed'. Also unlike the others, there was no trace of anger, hatred or any other emotion in his features except a detached compassion.  
  
Her fingers continued to touch and tease herself under their own control as her thoughts continued.  
  
A knock at her door brought her back from her reverie and she realised that she was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding. She got up and pulled her gown around her, tying it, annoyed at being interrupted as she was aware she was in a state of high arousal and frustrated since she was unable to release her pent up sexual tension.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it allowing Kiros to step into the room.  
  
'I apologise for disturbing you at this early hour but we need your help Quistis.' He told her.  
  
Quistis shut the door behind him and replied 'With what?'  
  
'Researching Spore. Our specialists have located some relevant texts but can't decipher them, and since we know you have some expertise at written languages I came to ask you to take a look.' Kiros informed her, glad his dark skin was hiding his blush as he'd caught a glimpse of her breasts as her gown opened slightly.  
  
'I see. Well I'll get changed and come with you.' Quistis replied, unaware that her gown was slipping open further.  
  
Kiros coughed and said 'Very well I'll wait outside for you.' He then went out the door wishing he hadn't worn such tight trousers but was glad Quistis hadn't noticed his discomfort.  
  
Quistis slipped off her gown smiling to herself fully aware of Kiros' reaction. She dressed in her usual peach coloured dress and tied her long blonde hair into a bun and slipped on her reading glasses.  
  
She headed out the door and found Kiros waiting for her in the corridor and noticed he was no longer in discomfort.  
  
'So what have they found?' Quistis asked as they walked side by side to the library.  
  
'An old text of myths compiled by some historian a century ago. It deals mostly with the Creation and contains passages of Centran hieroglyphs linked to this but even the writer of the text was unable to translate them.' Kiros informed.  
  
'Then how did he know they were relevant to the Centran myths?' Quistis said after thinking for a moment.  
  
'Well he found the hieroglyphs with newer Centran script as if more was added to the myth later.' Kiros answered turning into the Library.  
  
'I see and what did the newer script say?' Quistis asked as she walked into the Library where two Esthar scholars in long white robes with tapering flared sleeves were poring over a number of books spread across a table.  
  
The scholars looked up as they approached the table. 'Ah the Instructor.' One said his face boxed in by his hat of office.  
  
The other scholar pushed a book towards her.  
  
'This is the text we require your help with.' He told her pointing to a passage of angular symbols.  
  
'Hmm.' Quistis muttered under her breath as she peered at the passage, the triangular symbols making no sense at first sight.  
  
Then it all clicked into place and she remembered where she had seen such runes. 'These words were all over the Centran ruins we came across months ago.' She said.  
  
'But can you decipher them?' one of the scholars asked politely.  
  
'Maybe. Surely the later Centran text is derived from the original lexicon?' Quistis said mainly to herself.  
  
'We assumed that too but there seems to be no similar structures corresponding to the newer text.' A scholar replied.  
  
'Strange. So that suggests they had more than one language or they rearranged it into a totally new one.' Quistis said raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
Gazing at the script again a symbol caught her eye, it looked like a four bladed sword but what could it mean? It was followed a few symbols later by a strange spiky symbol.  
  
'This is useless!' Quistis groaned exasperated.  
  
'What is?' came a soft voice from the door.  
  
They all spun round to see Jayson walking through the doorway.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Quistis asked confused.  
  
'I came to see if Kiros had found anything.' He replied. 'I take it what he has found isn't good.' He added.  
  
'I don't know, we can't understand it. All I know is that I've seen it before at the Centran ruins when we found Odin.' Quistis replied collapsing into a chair.  
  
'So we go to the ruins then?' Jayson said walking up to Quistis and gazing down at the text. 'Four swords and a key? What's that got to do with Spore?' he added.  
  
'What!? You can read that?' Quistis asked amazed.  
  
Jayson jumped. 'No that's just what these symbols look like.' He replied pointing to the two symbols that caught Quistis' eye earlier.  
  
'You're right, they do.' She said looking again.  
  
'Anyway if we're going to the ruins we'd better tell Squall.' She added.  
  
'No. We'll leave him with Rinoa.' Jayson said turning. 'Kiros tell Laguna where we're going and then get equipped, you're coming too.' He said to him.  
  
Kiros raised an eyebrow and gave Jayson a look.  
  
'Please?' Jayson added and Kiros nodded, smiling as he left the room.  
  
'Have you gone crazy?' Quistis yelled.  
  
'What do you mean?' Jayson asked politely.  
  
'Going on a mission without Squall! He's the commander!' Quistis snapped.  
  
'Look, Squall's worrying about Rinoa and I don't really want to confront him over anything right now. If anything happens I'll take full responsibility. Besides surely you'll be there to keep an eye on me Instructor?' Jayson replied, his voice level.  
  
Quistis growled angrily, something Jayson never expected to hear from her. 'Fine.' She relented. 'You'd better make sure I don't regret this.'  
  
'I won't. Anyways I'd better go tell Meia before she wonders where I got to.' He told her.  
  
'Oh?' Quistis said suggestively watching Jayson blush.  
  
Jayson didn't reply and headed back to his room. Quistis sighed and glanced at the two scholars who were looking at her strangely.  
  
'Well?' she asked.  
  
'Nothing!' the scholars squeaked and started going through the books again. 


	13. The Eightarmed Swordsman

Jayson entered his room to find Meia sprawled out on the bed having kicked the covers off herself. He smiled at how cute she looked and couldn't stop the blush as he realised that the sweater had ridden up her thighs. He crept up to her and leant down and gently shook her awake.  
  
'Wha?' she muttered sleepily.  
  
'Come on we got somewhere to go.' He told her softly.  
  
She looked up at him through bleary eyes and said 'Aww do we have to?'  
  
'I'm afraid so. Duty calls.' He told her taking her hand and gently pulling her off the bed.  
  
'Hey!' Meia complained and tried to dive back under the covers.  
  
'Fine, if you want to play I'll leave you behind.' He warned her.  
  
Meia poked her head from the covers and glared at him. 'You wouldn't!' she said in disbelief.  
  
'Well if you don't want to come I can't force you.' He replied.  
  
'But you'll try and manipulate me instead?' she said sarcastically.  
  
'Yep.' He said grinning. 'Besides I figured it'd be romantic taking you to some old ruins.' He added.  
  
Jayson ducked quickly as Meia threw a pillow at him. 'I'll take it you're coming then?' he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Yes I'm coming but I'll make you pay later.' She warned him as she got out of the bed.  
  
'Oh? How so?' Jayson asked innocently.  
  
'I'll think of something.' She retorted getting off the bed and pulling the sweater off to get changed, causing Jayson's eyes to almost pop out of his head.  
  
Meia turned and threw the sweater over his head. 'Don't peek.' She warned and started getting dressed.  
  
'So will we need weapons where we're going?' she asked, finally pulling the sweater off him.  
  
'I hope not but it'd be best if we take them.' He replied.  
  
'Ok so what time does Squall want us at the Ragnarok?' Meia asked pulling on her boots.  
  
Jayson coughed. 'He doesn't know we're going. This is my mission.' He told her.  
  
'What?' Meia exploded in surprise.  
  
'He has enough on his plate with Rinoa right now and I don't think he'll be happy going out on a mission with me. Besides Quistis and Kiros are coming too.' He told her calmly.  
  
'But he'll be pissed.' Meia said grimly.  
  
'I'll deal with that when it comes. Right now I want to go to the Centra ruins and find something on Spore.' He said and started his usual ritual of strapping on Fixxer and his other weapons.  
  
The two of them arrived at the Ragnarok to find Quistis waiting for them with a mildly disapproving and guilty expression.  
  
'I can't believe you talked me into this.' She told Jayson.  
  
'Don't worry we'll be back before he knows it.' Jayson replied.  
  
At that moment Kiros entered the Airstation wearing a pair of tight burgundy jeans and a short vest top, holstered on either thigh were his weapons.  
  
'I see the old outfit still fits.' Quistis smirked leaving Meia and Jayson bemused.  
  
'So we going?' Kiros said and headed up into the Ragnarok, the others following.  
  
The flight was uneventful, Ragnarok landing on the barren Centran continent beside a decrepit tower with its strange cuboid frame around its upper reaches. The group cautiously made their way up mouldering stone staircases pausing every now and then to look at inscriptions on the wall.  
  
A sudden movement caused Jayson to pull a dagger form his belt and leap onto a creature behind a pile of rubble. He lifted it up as it struggled in his hands.  
  
'What's this?' Jayson asked the others, staring at the small green creature in a drab brown robe kicking out at him and flailing at him with a knife and lantern.  
  
'It's a Tonberry.' Quistis said walking over, at which the Tonberry stopped struggling becoming docile and servile.  
  
'Huh?' Jayson muttered confused at this change in behaviour.  
  
'You can let him go, we obtained their king as a GF months ago so they won't bother us.' Quistis explained.  
  
Jayson let it go and it scurried off.  
  
'Aww it was cute.' Meia said receiving weird stares from the others.  
  
'That's what Selphie said before one nearly killed her.' Quistis said laughing.  
  
They continued up the tower, scaling the wall until they came to an open doorway overlooked by a gargoyle.  
  
'Odin's chamber.' Quistis breathed softly.  
  
'The dead GF?' Jayson replied looking round at her.  
  
'Yeah' Quistis murmured.  
  
'Okay, Meia and I will go check in there while you and Kiros watch out here. We'll call you when it's clear.' Jayson told them and unsheathed Fixxer.  
  
He and Meia entered the gloom looking around the shadows for any sign of movement or anything out of place. Jayson had stepped into the centre of the floor when there was a swirl of red and a figure bore down on him from above. He parried slashes from four separate blades, jumping back as a thin blade whirled past his face.  
  
He knocked the next blade clean out his attacker's hand whilst ducking a second as it came across at neck height. He hooked a third with Fixxer and pushed the figure back, kicking out at the flat of the fourth sword as it swept up at him.  
  
The figure swathed in red fell back stunned. 'Bartz?' it said in a deep dry voice.  
  
'You can't be Bartz this isn't the N-zone.' The figure continued confused.  
  
'You're losing your touch Gilgamesh.' Orion's voice rang out as he materialised beside an exhilarated and confused Jayson.  
  
White eyes gazed up from between folds of red cloth. 'Orion?' the figure named Gilgamesh said softly, getting to his feet.  
  
'It's been a long time.' Orion replied amiably.  
  
'So you've been tamed eh?' Gilgamesh laughed heartily.  
  
'Better than going rusty.' Orion answered sarcastically.  
  
'So who is this warrior.' Gilgamesh asked, nodding at Jayson.  
  
'Jayson. A SeeD.' Orion replied.  
  
'A SeeD hmm? Such powerful warriors. I recall I aided a group once before but this is the first time I've been bested one-on-one.' Gilgamesh said softly.  
  
Meia entered the lit area if floor from the part she was investigating, drawn by the voices.  
  
Gilgamesh raised a sword at this apparent intruder only for Jayson to catch the blade in his fingers. 'She's with me.' He said looking into those blank white eyes.  
  
'Another SeeD? Why are you here?' Gilgamesh asked lowering his sword.  
  
'We're looking for information on Spore.' Meia said moving close to Jayson.  
  
Gilgamesh glanced at Orion. 'Spore?' he spluttered in shock.  
  
'Yes and you're the key.' Jayson replied getting a strange look from Orion.  
  
'What do you mean?' Gilgamesh inquired as he sat back onto a stone throne.  
  
'A Centran text linked a pictogram of four linked swords with a key concerning Spore. We come here to find out more and find you and your four swords waiting.' Jayson explained not breaking eye contact.  
  
Gilgamesh smiled slowly and laughed dryly. 'Intelligent and skilful. Yes I hold a "key" to Spore but first tell me what you suspect.' He answered.  
  
Jayson's brow creased momentarily. 'He's searching for something in Esthar to set him free. Physical damage can't break the orb or he would've got the monsters to let him out already.' He told him.  
  
'Which leaves?' Gilgamesh prompted.  
  
'A man-made item?' Meia suggested.  
  
'Magic.' Jayson said firmly.  
  
Gilgamesh grinned. 'Yes magic but if so why isn't he already free?' he told them.  
  
'But the orb is made of magic, surely Hyne wouldn't have made it so magic would set him free!' Meia said aloud.  
  
'Hyne could not foresee a lot of things. She had left Eden to guard her brother for a good reason but over tie Eden was subverted and Ultima made his way to the surface.' Gilgamesh told them.  
  
'So will any magic free Spore?' Jayson cut in.  
  
'Yes.' Gilgamesh answered simply.  
  
'Thank you.' Jayson replied bowing and turned.  
  
'We're going?' Meia asked softly.  
  
'Yes. I've worked it out.' Jayson said and took her hand and walked out the room.  
  
Orion stayed behind talking to Gilgamesh.  
  
'So your role is complete.' Orion said.  
  
'So it seems. Jayson seems capable of defeating Spore but does he know the cost?' Gilgamesh replied, one of his eight hands pensively scratching his nose.  
  
'Spore already tried to take him over.' Orion said ruffling his wings.  
  
'He broke free!? How?' Gilgamesh replied in disbelief.  
  
'The girl was his anchor.' Orion answered.  
  
'I see but he has power of his own, power I haven't felt in a long time. Where could he have attained it?' Gilgamesh said almost to himself.  
  
'Well my friend I must go. What will you do now?' Orion asked.  
  
'I'll be around.' Gilgamesh replied and faded away. 


	14. A New Plan

Jayson and Meia stepped out of the chamber to find Quistis and Kiros waiting, alert.  
  
'So?' Quistis asked simply.  
  
'Had a run in with Gilgamesh.' Jayson replied.  
  
'Gilgamesh?' Kiros asked puzzled.  
  
'An uncontrollable Guardian Force armed with four different powered swords.' Quistis answered and her expression flickered as realisation dawned. 'He was the key wasn't he?' he asked Jayson.  
  
'Yep. Seems like magic is what lets Spore out.' Meia replied for him.  
  
'That can't be right or he'd have been out sooner. Behemoths can cast Meteor surely that would be strong enough?' Kiros said, his brow creasing.  
  
'Oh it gets better, ANY magic can release him.' Jayson replied heading down the stairs.  
  
'Okay now I really don't want to think why Spore isn't free.' Kiros answered walking behind the others.  
  
Quistis turned round and grinned at him. 'Hurts you head?' she asked him playfully.  
  
Kiros gave a wry smile in reply privately thinking of how much he'd give to be eighteen years younger.  
  
'Let's just get back to Esthar and discuss what we do next. Hopefully Squall hasn't noticed us gone.' Jayson told them.  
  
In the Ragnarok, Quistis and Kiros went up to the Pilot's cabin to fly the dragonesque airship, leaving Jayson and Meia alone in the passenger deck. Jayson stood next to a silent Meia who gazed out the window, sunlight highlighting strands of her hair making them appear golden.  
  
'Are you okay?' Jayson asked softly.  
  
I can't believe it. How can it be?' she whispered in reply.  
  
'Well I'm sure Gilgamesh wouldn't lie, why should he?' Jayson tried to reassure her.  
  
'Not that, you...' she told him slowly.  
  
'What about me?' he asked puzzled and fearful.  
  
'You fought a GF and won! Can anyone have such power?' Meia replied speculatively.  
  
'Well Seifer killed Odin and Squall and the others have fought and captured many GFs during the Sorceress Incident.' Jayson told her, downplaying his achievement.  
  
'But Seifer had the Sorceress' power behind him and they never fought any of them alone. You fought an uncontrollable GF and you were on your own!' Meia retorted her voice tinged with awe and also guilt.  
  
'He might not have had her power.' Jayson answered and after recognising her guilt added. 'You shouldn't feel bad about not realising I was attacked. It would've been over before you reached me.'  
  
'Exactly! And you pretend you are like everyone else?' she said triumphantly and then turned back to the window adding softly in a voice laced with bitterness. 'You don't need me.'  
  
Jayson flinched at her words. 'That's not true. I need you to keep me strong otherwise I'd never be able to protect you or myself against anything we face.' He whispered into her ear wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
'You're just saying that.' She replied pushing back against him.  
  
'No I mean it. I fight because I never want to see you hurt. I'm still me because of you.' He said softly, resting his head on hers, her scent and warmth soothing all his pains.  
  
Meia closed her eyes not replying, just revelling in his touch. She could still sense the power he was hiding inside, the power he denied but she didn't fear it, she only wondered why he kept it away from her, his secret.  
  
They arrived back in Esthar, Quistis breaking them from their silent pose as she entered the room, the electric door hissing and she told them they were there with a look of guilt on her face.  
  
'Okay Quistis.' Jayson replied softly, reluctantly loosening his grip on Meia.  
  
They walked out of the room and headed through the cargo bay to the exit ramp.  
  
'I guess we'd better go to Squall and tell him what's happening.' Jayson started saying until he walked into Quistis as she stopped suddenly.  
  
'Or we could tell him now.' Quistis said softly as Jayson looked over her shoulder to see an enraged Squall heading towards them.  
  
'I'll deal with it.' Jayson told the others as he slipped past Quistis and down the ramp.  
  
'Where the hell have you been!?' Squall yelled as Jayson approached.  
  
'Intel excursion to Centra, sir.' Jayson replied formally.  
  
'Why wasn't I told?' Squall asked angrily.  
  
'I assumed you wouldn't want to be disturbed.' Jayson replied holding Squall's gaze.  
  
'So you decided this?' Squall demanded.  
  
'Yes. I took charge of it.' Jayson replied evenly.  
  
'So you want to challenge my authority?' Squall hissed.  
  
'Are you feeling okay sir?' Jayson replied confused by Squall's behaviour.  
  
'Don't mock me.' Squall snapped.  
  
'I'm not mocking sir. I just took leader-ship, as it was required. That was your intention for me anyway wasn't it?' Jayson replied softly.  
  
Squall's hand reached for Lionheart undoing the clasps on the sheath. Jayson gazed flicked to this motion and back to Squall's eyes as he sighed softly.  
  
'Is this what you really want Commander? To prove to yourself that it was Spore and not me that beat you?' Jayson said and Squall's expression hardened.  
  
'We don't have time for this we must stop Spore. There's no need for confrontation or do you want to lose the respect we have for you?' Jayson continued hinting to the others.  
  
Squall released his grip on Lionheart.  
  
'You have a way with words. Fair enough. Just let me know next time. I'm the Commander I have to be in on the loop. Don't forget I'm responsible for your safety.' Squall told him more calmly.  
  
'It's not your fault.' Jayson said softly.  
  
'What?' Squall breathed.  
  
'Rinoa... You made the decision Squall, she doesn't blame you.' Jayson told him.  
  
Squall's brow creased as he put the pieces together and then smiled faintly.  
  
'Anyway, what did you find out about Spore?' Squall asked changing the subject.  
  
'We'll discuss it at the Presidential Palace, yes?' Jayson suggested and looked round for Meia.  
  
As if sensing his need Meia strolled over to him, surreptitiously touching the back of his hand with her fingers. Her touch made his arm tingle, goose-pimples creeping up his arm and he wished he could take her hand but he felt it wasn't right just yet, as he didn't want to ruin what was developing between them by taking it from the privacy that had nurtured it.  
  
They walked back to the Presidential Palace, the others in to and Jayson led them to the library, stopping at the table where the two scholars pored over the books. Meia sat beside him glancing idly at the open incomprehensible texts. The scholars glanced at them and waddled wordlessly out the doors leaving them to themselves.  
  
'So what's the plan?' Squall asked resting his palms against the table, Kiros leaning against the wall silently watching his best friends son and noting the differences. Quistis stood between Squall and Jayson and glanced nervously at them both.  
  
'Well it'd be a simple seek and destroy. We'll need to kill all of Spore's minions before we do anything, but we have to do it without magic.' Jayson informed them.  
  
'Why's that?' Squall asked, not fully informed.  
  
'Well we don't want them healing Spore when we let him out.' Jayson said calmly.  
  
'WHAT?!' Squall and Quistis exploded in Jayson's impassive face whilst Kiros raised a stoic eyebrow.  
  
'If we release Spore in the right way we can kill him.' Jayson replied softly.  
  
'But first we'll need some special equipment.' He added looking in Kiros' direction.  
  
'Such as?' Kiros replied simply.  
  
'Get Dr. Odine and I'll tell you.' Jayson told him and turned back to the others.  
  
'I know you probably think I'm crazy... but you have to trust me. Also we won't be able to have any magic, no GFs, therefore no junctions. Which means that all healing will have to be done by items.' He told them and sat down in a chair shooting Meia a quick concerned glance.  
  
'Zo what iz going on?' Dr. Odine said wearily as he entered the room moments later.  
  
Jayson stood and motioned for Dr. Odine to come to the table.  
  
The short man looked up into Jayson's eyes. 'Now what do you want?' he asked irately.  
  
'Look I know you took the parasite after I killed it so don't pretend to be mad at me!' Jayson told him.  
  
Odine gulped and backed down. 'Yes well...' he stammered.  
  
'Look that doesn't matter, what we want is some armour that will prevent any parasites attaching.' Jayson said.  
  
Odine visibly relaxed and replied 'That iz easy. You need them now?'  
  
'Yes.' Jayson and Kiros said in unison.  
  
'No problem.. I'll have them done zoon.' He told them and waddled out the room. 


	15. Preparations

'Okay that's one thing sorted... for now we should rest.' Jayson said and caught Squall's look. 'If you fell that's the best course of action sir.' He added.  
  
'Well there's nothing we can do until Odine is done.' Squall replied.  
  
'Okay so it's settled.' Jayson said softly.  
  
Squall, Quistis and Kiros filed out leaving Jayson and Meia alone.  
  
Jayson sank down beside her sighing. 'Are you okay, you hardly said anything.' He asked her softly.  
  
Smiling, Meia stood and then sat on his lap to his surprise. 'What is there to say? We fight Spore... I trust you.' She whispered and placed a hand on his cheek as she leant in kissing him.  
  
Jayson kissed her back softly, his hands sliding around her waist drawing her in. Meia finally broke away her green eyes looking directly into his. He smiled up at her and slid his hands up her back rubbing her gently. Meia kissed him again giving him a quick peck on the lips as her body shivered under the motion of his hands.  
  
'I think it's time we went back to one of our rooms... it'd be just our luck for someone to walk in on us.' Jayson said softly.  
  
He slid an arm under Meia's knees and stood up making her shriek in delight as he held her.  
  
'So you're going to carry me like this? What will the other's think?' she teased.  
  
'Let them think what they want.' Jayson told her and started to carry her back to his room.  
  
Quistis had watched Squall quickly stroll off to be with Rinoa and Kiros had gone back to his office, which had left her all alone. It was times like this she hated her life, the segregation brought on by being above others, placed in solitary due to social conventions. As much as she loved being an Instructor, she loathed the loneliness it created. She had seen the way Jayson acted around Meia, wouldn't anyone ever act that way towards her? She was also worried by her light flirting with Kiros, a man old enough to be her father, but the feeling of being noticed was worth it. She lay on her bed and found herself dwelling on Jayson's scheme to kill Spore. She just hoped it would work, but then no one else had come up with anything better.  
  
'So did you find them?' Rinoa asked Squall as he entered the room.  
  
'Yeah they'd been on some excursion.' Squall said approaching her as she lay in the bed, her arm encased in plaster.  
  
'Without telling you? Even Quistis?' Rinoa asked incredulously.  
  
'Yeah, Jayson decided not to disturb me, well us.' Squall replied sitting down beside her.  
  
'So he's becoming adept at leadership then? Must be her influence.' Rinoa said darkly.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Squall asked surprised.  
  
'No I didn't mean anything bad...just that having Meia around has made him more confident don't you think?' Rinoa replied.  
  
Squall grinned. 'Well you had the same effect on me.' He told her.  
  
Rinoa blushed. 'So what happens next?' she asked, shuffling closer to him.  
  
'We go for Spore.' Squall said simply.  
  
'What?' Rinoa asked stiffening.  
  
'They found something out about Spore at the Centran ruins, something we can use to beat him... hopefully.' Squall replied slipping a reassuring arm around her.  
  
'I take it this was Jayson's idea?' Rinoa said curtly.  
  
'Yes but at least we know what to expect, we can prevent being controlled by Spore and then kill his minions. However we have to do it without magic.' Squall replied.  
  
Rinoa looked up at him. 'And you agree with this madness?' she snapped.  
  
'Are you okay?' Squall asked surprised by her bitterness.  
  
'We saw what happened last time we went against Spore... how do you know Jayson isn't still being controlled? It could be a trap.' Rinoa replied doubtfully.  
  
'No if he was being controlled he wouldn't have said what he did to me.' Squall replied softly.  
  
'What was that?' Rinoa asked resting her head on his chest.  
  
'He just calmed me down when I went for him, I was so angry that they'd left me behind, didn't tell me they'd gone. I actually thought that Jayson had taken them to a trap just like you did but when I saw them come back I knew he could be trusted but I was still so angry at being pushed aside so easily.' Squall explained.  
  
'So you're actually starting to like being needed then?' Rinoa giggled. 'You still haven't told me what he said.' She added reproachfully.  
  
'He just reminded me that you didn't blame me for what happened to you... I guess he could sense my guilt...' Squall said softly.  
  
'Well he's right I never blamed you Squall.' Rinoa replied and held him tightly with her one good arm. 'Besides it's him I blame.' She thought to herself.  
  
Meia lay stretched out on Jayson's bed enjoying his slow soft touches as he caressed her tummy. He lay next to her his legs tangling with hers, his scoured mind at peace as he traced her pale skin with his fingertips. She looked up at him smiling her lips twitching as he tickled her.  
  
She closed her eyes her arms stretched up over her head feeling at ease with his touch. She wasn't sure what about him could make her feel this way, she had only know him truly for a few days, in which she had seen him nearly killed twice, had seen his strength, but most of all had seen his tenderness. She would never known that this was hidden inside him, but she was aware there were plenty of things hidden in Jayson some of which she may never know.  
  
He rested his hand flat on her tummy slowly moving it up her body as he leant down and kissed her forehead making her smile widen. This sense of bliss and peace had evaded him so long and he never expected he'd find it in her arms. There was a worried thought in the back of his head that this was going too fast but he could control himself, he wanted to revel in her warmth, her love, to shower her body in the tenderness he had kept pent up way too long. He wouldn't force it, his passions were too tightly constrained for them to suddenly explode. He wouldn't give in to lust, she meant more to him than that, what he was feeling was so much more pure and it surprised him.  
  
'Sure as hell surprises me!' Orion quipped sarcastically in his mind.  
  
'Do you mind? This is a private moment!' Jayson retorted in his head.  
  
'Well excuse me!' Orion laughed. 'With thoughts as loud as those how can I avoid them?' he replied.  
  
'Can't you go do something else?' Jayson asked his hand still gently moving up Meia's side so she was not aware of what was going on inside his head.  
  
'I'll just shut up.' Orion told him and faded away.  
  
Meia shifted under him, her legs wrapping around his as she rolled onto her side so she was pressed up against him. She opened her eyes and looked into his stormy blue ones as she placed her hand on his and started moving it further up and round to the front. She was surprised when his hand stopped before it got to where she was leading it and he wrapped his fingers in hers. She looked at him with a mixture of surprise and hurt.  
  
'Don't you want to?' she asked him whispering.  
  
Jayson moved his free hand to her cheek gently stroking it. 'It's not a case of wanting to Meia, it's just that I don't want to go too far too soon.' He replied softly and then kissed her tenderly.  
  
Meia melted into the kiss her hurt fading away as she knew he wasn't rejecting her in any way, just that he felt for and respected her so much he didn't want to rush, wanted to savour every experience he shared with her.  
  
She wondered if she'd really had wanted to give into lust then herself or whether she was testing him. She had known of guys her friends dated that had been all sincere but that was only an act so that they'd get sex. She chided that small part of her that could even suggest that Jayson was like that and she turned her attention back to the kiss, Jayson's soft lips pressed against hers.  
  
There was a knock at the door that interrupted them. Jayson broke away from Meia slowly, hesitantly, and got up off the bed to get the door. He opened the door and found Kiros stood outside in a semi-official stance.  
  
'Odine is ready.' Kiros told him.  
  
'What already?' Jayson asked in surprise.  
  
'Yeah... seems like he was already preparing for this.' Kiros said with a wry grin.  
  
'Hmmm... should we be worried?' Jayson asked and heard Meia getting up off the bed behind him.  
  
'He may seem a bit crazy but the man's a genius in his own twisted way.' Kiros replied.  
  
'Okay so where do we go to see him?' Jayson asked wondering how much of what he and Meia were up to was obvious to Kiros.  
  
'Go to his lab. I'll meet you there after I've got Quistis and Squall.' Kiros said softly and left them.  
  
'Well he knew Meia was here with me... I just hope he didn't know what exactly was going on...' Jayson thought to himself blushing.  
  
'It's time already?' Meia asked him coming up behind him slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
'I guess so...' Jayson replied softly.  
  
They walked across the translucent blue byways of Esthar following the directions they were given to Odine's laboratory.  
  
'I hope he hasn't made some crazy invention which means we're encased in metal...' Jayson said out loud concerned.  
  
'Well you did say you wanted to be protected from parasites, you never said anything about mobility.' Meia replied laughing.  
  
They reached the small building near the Air Station and entered, only to be welcomed by a small room containing a circular seat.  
  
'I take it we sit here then.' Jayson said and sat down, Meia following.  
  
The two of them were not surprised when light circled the seat and it rose into the air moving up into a shaft carrying them elsewhere. They ended up in another area with a large electric door, which swished open as they approached revealing a bustling Odine.  
  
'Ah good, good. You are here.' He said to them as they gazed at the assortment of objects that lined the room.  
  
'So you've got something made up ready?' Jayson asked trying to see if he could spot what it was Odine had created for them.  
  
'Of course! You underestimate me!?' Odine said switching from pleasant to vibrating with indignant rage within seconds.  
  
'Odine!' Kiros' soft voice came from behind them.  
  
The older man looked up and calmed instantly.  
  
'Fine, zo everybody here now yes?' he asked as the Squall and Quistis followed Kiros into the room.  
  
With a huge grin Odine pressed a button and revealed his latest creation.  
  
'It looks like a giant tie!' Meia said out loud as the armour appeared.  
  
'You mock me?' Odine started and then noticed a warning flash in Jayson's eyes making him subside.  
  
'Ahem.' He coughed and then continued. 'Thiz iz zee Parasite Preventive Collar.'  
  
'How does it work?' Quistis asked.  
  
Odine's face lit up, revelling in the attention. 'Simple. The flexible metal is worn around the neck and the rest is attached at the back along the spine enabling full body movement and preventing parasite attachment.' He told them beaming.  
  
'You've proved that have you?' Squall demanded, slightly sceptical.  
  
'Of course! You think I'm crackpot?' Odine growled.  
  
'Just want to be sure before we go out and get into serious trouble.' Squall replied calmly.  
  
'Anyway lets get kitted up.' Jayson said and approached the table picking up one of the collars.  
  
He slipped the long flexible metallic strip down his back under his top and then clicked the collar around his neck. He jolted in surprise as the collar locked and the metallic strip grew to envelop his whole back.  
  
'Hey!' he muttered in shock and then calmed as he realised nothing more was going to happen.  
  
'So how do we get these back off?' he asked Odine.  
  
'Eazy! There is a small panel near the clasp, place your thumb on it and it pops open.' Odine said triumphantly.  
  
'Right.' Jayson muttered and watched as the others put on their collars.  
  
'Let's go.' Squall said to them all and they filed out to get prepared for the next battle.  
  
Jayson was still surprised over how well the collars fitted, as if they were a second skin.  
  
Meia looked at him with a grin and said 'At least you don't have to worry about not being very mobile now.' 


	16. Final Fight

It was a while later and they were back at Ragnarok stocked up with weapons and potions galore. Quistis sat in her seat with a determined expression, while Squall was deep in thought, no doubt thinking about Rinoa. Kiros was lounging nonchalantly in his chair, his two hand blades hanging against his hips. Jayson stood by the window looking out towards Mordred Plains as Ragnarok rose and Meia slipped her hand into his. He looked round to her.  
  
'This is it... time to see if I'm dead right or just dead.' He said softly.  
  
'You shouldn't worry so much. I have faith in you.' Meia replied squeezing his hand.  
  
'I just hope the others are as trusting. Must be weird not having a GF in battle huh?' he said to her.  
  
'I suppose, plus I was just getting used to being able to talk to Siren.' She said smiling and leant against him.  
  
'Well it'll be over soon...' he told her. 'One way or another.' He added silently to himself.  
  
Ragnarok touched down outside the cave that was Spore's lair. The five of them stepped down the landing ramp and found the entrance to be completely empty.  
  
'No guards... I find that worrying.' Quistis said softly.  
  
'Yeah well I'm sure we've got enough to worry about as it is. Everybody unjunctioned?' Jayson said as the unstrapped Fixxer.  
  
There was a number of mumbled yeses.  
  
'Good. Okay Quistis and Kiros you stay at the entrance. Kill anything that tries to get in or out. The rest of us will go see Spore.' Jayson said dryly and they headed to the cave entrance, which seemed so much more dark and forbidding than before.  
  
The three of them entered the dark damp passage, the gloom lighting up for them as they entered the palely blue lit chamber where Spore resided. All around the blue orb that was Spore's prison sat Toramas and Imps, Jayson was aware of the scrape of horns on stone, indicating the presence of Behemoths somewhere deep in the back of the cave but what he wanted to hear most of all was the scuttling clicks of parasites as they tried to approach them but so far he couldn't hear it.  
  
'Well, well guess who's back...and you've brought me your friends.' The insidious voice of Spore said smugly in his head.  
  
'This time it will be different.' Jayson retorted out loud getting looks from the others.  
  
'What? You don't hear him?' he asked them still not taking his eyes from the immobile face hidden behind the translucent orb.  
  
'No...' Meia and Squall replied softly.  
  
'I don't like that... why me? Is it because of the parasites before or because of who I am?' he thought to himself and then pushed the thought aside.  
  
'Never mind... let's just do what we came to do.' He told them and charged the monsters, Fixxer tearing into the nearest Imp as Squall attacked a Torama and Meia's Krystal katana sliced into another Imp that prepared to cast Confuse.  
  
Quistis and Kiros stood outside the cavern entrance and listened to the shrieks of pain and sounds of gunfire and rendered flesh. Kiros leaned against the entrance wall the rough rock pricking his exposed shoulders.  
  
'How can you just stand there and listen to all that without rushing to help?' Quistis demanded as she seemed to be pacing on the spot.  
  
'What good would that do? More likely we'd get hit by them cause we'd get in the way, besides we have to get any of those that try to get away.' Kiros replied softly.  
  
'I can't just stand here and leave them to it!' Quistis replied.  
  
'You may not have to... I think we have company of our own.' Kiros told her standing away from the wall and pulling out his hand blades as a Behemoth came thundering down the passage at them.  
  
Corpses laid strewn around them, sweat poured down their faces as they continued to hack and slash their way through the ranks of monsters. They were almost there, there were no tunnels in the back of Spore's chamber and the whole back wall was Spore himself.  
  
Jayson jumped up bringing Fixxer down into the back of a Behemoth that tried swiping a paw at Meia, tearing its spine out with protective rage and watching it drop lifeless. Around him Squall was shooting and slashing down the last of the Imps while Meia was stunning Toramas with her staff. Jayson came up beside Meia slashing the throat of one Torama as she thrust her katana into another.  
  
The three of them backed off as they realised they had killed the last of Spore's monster minions. They swept the sweat from their faces with the back of their hands and Jayson pulled a bottle of water from a hip pouch and took a deep draught. He then passed the bottle to Meia and motioned them to walk back slowly to the chamber's entrance where the water bottle was passed onto Squall who drank slowly from it.  
  
Throughout all the carnage Spore had been silent in Jayson's head but now he could here a dry chuckle ringing in his thoughts.  
  
'What do you hope to achieve? You killed most of my minions yourself last time you were here and that didn't stop my little pets taking you down.' Spore said sarcastically.  
  
Jayson ignored Spore and said to the two others. 'Get ready, we'll be getting a visit from some parasites now...'  
  
Jayson sheathed Fixxer getting a weird look from Squall. 'No good' Jayson mouthed and drew his daggers. Meia followed suit pulling out her darts whilst Jayson passed Squall a dagger.  
  
Squall took the dagger looked at it slightly puzzled and then sheathed Lionheart and tried getting to grips with the dagger presented to him. It was then the scuttling began.  
  
Outside Quisits and Kiros stood panting as the Behemoth's body finally dropped and faded. Her body ached from where the Meteor spell had hit her, luckily her Spirit was high so that damage wasn't that severe. Kiros though looked worse for wear, kneeling on the ground, his arms stained with rivulet of blood that ran from numerous cuts.  
  
She walked over to him and pulled a X-potion from a pocket, biting the cap off she forced the blue liquid between Kiros' lips and watched the cuts heal as it took effect.  
  
'I hope they're doing better in there.' He muttered through ragged breaths.  
  
'Well nothing else has made it's way out...' Quistis replied trying to conceal her own concerns.  
  
The first parasite sprung up at head height at Jayson only to be skewered on his dagger in mid air, torn off and crushed in his hands. He dropped the mangled creature to the ground in disgust and prepared for more.  
  
The scuttling increased as they appeared in droves, the floor a mass of black keratinous patches.  
  
'Where are they coming from?' Squall yelled over the clicks of chitin legs moving along the floor.  
  
'Must be some holes in the back!' Jayson replied and then motioned them to stay put as more scorpion-like creatures leapt up at them from the floor and off the walls.  
  
Jayson moved forward stomping down on the parasites underfoot with a sensation akin to pleasure. Behind him he could her the soft pings as parasites bounced off Meia, Squall and himself.  
  
'How can this be!?' Spore roared incredulously in his mind.  
  
Jayson just grinned in reply as he pulled a flare from a pouch and snapped it open, the pure white light illuminating two round holes either side of Spore's orb from which parasites were crawling out of.  
  
Jayson unsheathed Fixxer as he heard the soft patter of insectile bodies falling to the ground and the soft grunts as Meia and Squall continued to fight. He fired two rounds into each of the holes causing them to collapse and block the further progression of any more parasites. He then trampled back to the others crushing even more parasites until the sound of scuttling died away.  
  
He noticed a few cuts on Meia and Squall's faces from where parasites had flailed against them and he was aware of blood trickling down the side of his face from where a parasite had leapt on him.  
  
The three of them sat at the entrance of the chamber and gazed at Spore who remained frozen in silence. They each pulled a potion from their pouches and healed themselves whilst waiting for their hearts to wind down from their battle-induced purrs.  
  
'Well I guess it's time.' Jayson said finally, slowly standing.  
  
'Are you sure we should go through with this?' Squall asked standing up using the cave wall for support.  
  
'We've come this far we can't just leave him here like this, who knows when he might regain his strength?' Jayson replied looking into Squall's eyes.  
  
'Fine... so what do we do?' Squall asked as Meia stood up finally.  
  
'Well you two are going to go back out to Quistis and Kiros and wait for me.' Jayson said softly.  
  
'What?' Meia demanded.  
  
'Look when it happens this whole place will come down, it wouldn't be a good idea if we were here when that happened right?' Jayson told her softly.  
  
'But why you?' Squall asked giving Meia a pained look.  
  
'Do you need to ask?' Jayson retorted and gripped Fixxer tightly.  
  
'Now get going, I'll be along shortly.' He told them.  
  
Meia and Squall looked at each other and decided not to argue and started running down the damp passage towards the light of day. 


	17. Spore Unleashed

Jayson walked slowly towards the orb, gazing up intently at the marred humanoid face of Spore.  
  
'Now what do you intend to do?' Spore asked with his thoughts.  
  
'Time to kill you once and for all just like your sons.' Jayson growled.  
  
Spore laughed hollowly. 'Surely you must realise who you are dealing with? I out power Omega more than a thousand fold! I rule all monsters!' he told him imperiously.  
  
'Yet your own daughter locked you up... with an interesting little clause.' Jayson replied grinning.  
  
There was a hesitant pause before Spore replied. 'So you intend to release me? Fool! I'll destroy your puny race and make this a world of monsters once more!'  
  
'If you're so sure then why do I worry you?' Jayson replied still approaching.  
  
'I thought you'd be of use to me, but you're nothing more than a thorn in my side... but still you've convinced your friends of my release... I'm sure I can think of a just reward for that.' Spore said to him.  
  
'Yes you can die... FIRE!!' Jayson yelled as a small burst of flame erupted from his fist and hit the orb, which slowly began to crack.  
  
As ran back out of the cave all he could hear was the shattering or crystal and Spore's ringing laugh in his head.  
  
'Time to let you go for a while.' Jayson said to Orion and lost all his magic as Orion uncoupled from his mind.  
  
Jayson dived out of the passage as it started to crumble looking up at the others from the ground as he rolled over and looked up at the mountainside as it broke apart and Spore's true form was finally revealed.  
  
Spore's roar of delight rang across Mordred Plains as huge paws tore into the rock and pulled it away revealing the huge panther-like lower body and the grinning face between the front legs and the upper humanoid body folded up from it, it's huge blade-like wings unfolding from its shoulders while a long translucent blade was held in one hand.  
  
Jayson stood as Spore looked down on them crushing the mountain under his feet so he was level with them.  
  
'Now you will witness my power!' Spore said triumphantly and slammed his blade into the ground before them.  
  
Jayson raised his arms stopping the others as they went to rush in on the attack.  
  
'What are you doing?' Squall demanded.  
  
'You should be making sure no monsters get any where near us. I'll handle Spore.' He told them keeping his eyes on the huge enemy before them.  
  
'Are you insane!? It took three of us to kill Omega and even then we were all KO'd Hyne knows how many times!' Quistis screamed at him.  
  
Jayson shot her a quick stern look. 'Look, he's just been freed, so he'll be weak. But if any monsters get here and heal him we'll seriously have no chance of killing him. Trust me!' he yelled back.  
  
Squall and Quistis stepped back reluctantly whilst Meia and Kiros were already running off across the plains to head off the monsters heading their way.  
  
'Look at it this way...' Jayson told them. 'If I mess up you'll all get your turns.' He grinned and then headed towards Spore Fixxer at the ready.  
  
Spore looked down on him as Jayson stood before him, one-third the size of the monstrosity that towered above him.  
  
'You really have the arrogance to try and take me on your own?' Spore growled.  
  
'Not arrogance, the certainty!' Jayson yelled back and leapt out the way as a paw thudded down beside him.  
  
'Too slow old man!' Jayson quipped and slid under Spore's legs, running Fixxer along Spore's under belly, tearing the black scaly flesh and feeling the thick blood dripping onto his back.  
  
Spore roared in pain, rearing back in anger as his blood rained down from the jagged wound.  
  
'HOW!?' he roared in surprise, anger and pain.  
  
Jayson appeared from underneath a paw and grinned. 'Like I said, there's a little clause to your release.' He replied and jumped up onto Spore's outstretched leg and ran up onto his back.  
  
Jayson ducked as a flailing arm tried to knock him off and he stabbed a dagger into the nook of Spore's back where the humanoid and lower parts of his body met, wedging in between two scaly plates.  
  
'Not so impervious now!' Jayson taunted as Spore flailed madly at him as blood trickled along his back.  
  
Jayson climbed up Spore's quivering back and looked on in pride and relief as he saw the others easily overcoming Spore's oncoming minions. Pulling himself up onto a wing and held on tightly as it tried to flap him off. He then had to flip onto Spore's shoulder as Spore's blade came swinging down severing his own flesh. The wing came away in a spurt of black blood and Jayson was now by Spore's humanoid head, glad that being so close to Spore meant that the beast couldn't use the devastating techniques that Squall and the others had described of Ultima and Omega.  
  
Meia finished off a Torama and risked a glance back to Spore and Jayson just to pacify her troubled mind and was amazed to see the small form of Jayson flipping onto Spore's shoulder, narrowly missing being cut in two by Spore's huge crystalline blade and was now approaching his head. She was too far away to see clearly and she wanted to be nearer to help Jayson. Somehow his plan had worked, Spore was just a large monster that needed to be slain rather than an all-powerful WEAPON. She wondered what exactly it was that Jayson had worked out from Gilgamesh's clues that had made it this easy for him... or was it because of the power inside that made it look easy to them? She quickly turned her attention back to her own role as more monsters appeared from the far corners of the plain all converging on their Lord.  
  
'I underestimated you human...' Spore said weakly as his lifeblood drained from the wound Jayson had inflicted.  
  
'Yeah well you should've learned that when you tried taking me over.' Jayson said coldly.  
  
'Yes... that cold, dark mind of yours with its many secrets... if only I'd been able to reach your core then maybe this situation would be reversed...' Spore said softly.  
  
'Yeah well now you can go to where you belong...' Jayson retorted creeping closer to Spore's head noticing how sedate he had become.  
  
'Accepting your fate?' Jayson asked as he drew Fixxer.  
  
Spore coughed dryly. 'What choice do I have? Besides my dark malevolence is inherent in my form and it was the greatest... but not anymore... the darkest created in your heart is more of a threat to this world than I'll ever be... better I go than you.' Spore told him laughing dryly.  
  
Jayson froze momentarily. 'Whatever.' He muttered.  
  
'Deny all you want you know it's true, how else could you have defeated me on you own?' Spore replied.  
  
'I have reasons to fight that's why.' Jayson retorted standing by the side of Spore's head now.  
  
'Ah yes... the girl but that isn't your true power...' Spore said sneering.  
  
'Enough!' Jayson snarled. 'Time for you to die!' he hissed.  
  
Spore turned his head to him, his sharp teeth glinting in the light as he grinned. 'Very well but answer me this, Jayson... how did you make me so weak that I couldn't stand a chance.' Spore asked.  
  
Jayson shrugged. 'Simple, you were holding out for stronger magic, otherwise you would've released yourself already.' He replied. 'You needed the strongest magic to return you to your original powers... the orb dampens the power of the magic used to release you so if a weak magic was used you would only be infused with a small amount of power and so would be weaker.' Jayson continued.  
  
Spore grimaced. 'My treacherous daughter...' he said sighing softly.  
  
'Very well end it...' Spore said and stood still as Jayson rammed Fixxer into his bleak black eyes, white fluid spurting from each of them.  
  
Spore shuddered as he suppressed the roar of pain and Jayson tore into his head firing round after round into it.  
  
As Spore's body writhed in agony and the last twitches of life Jayson backflipped from his shoulder and down his body. Holding out Fixxer, the blade dug into Spore's chest and carved it open as it slowed Jayson's fall.  
  
He dropped lightly on the ground, a fall of dark blood flowing down around him. A huge paw swiped at him and he caught it with Fixxer's blade forcing it back. He realised that although the humanoid part of Spore was dead the lower half still had half a mind of its own, and it was pure instinct, designed to lash out and strike in pain.  
  
'Oh well better get the job done properly.' Jayson sighed to himself.  
  
He closed his eyes and focused, a flash of yellow light appearing around him as he entered a Limit Break state. People didn't realise that a limit could be triggered instantly without need for rage and damage to build up in battle, all it took was focus and adrenaline.  
  
'Echo Strike!' Jayson called out, Fixxer spinning round in his hand so rapidly the twirling blade shot out a wave of energy that knocked Spore back. He then unleashed his Limit technique for the very first time.  
  
'Reaper!' he bellowed and charged at Spore bringing the hooked end of Fixxer down on either side of the lower face of Spore and then spun his grip so that the blade tore it in half, the humanoid part of Spore sliding away from the rest as they both slumped to the ground and writhed momentarily before they faded to black, dissolving into dust.  
  
Jayson stood back panting and heard the footsteps of the others coming towards him. He spun round and saw Squall, Quistis and Kiros looking at him in awe whilst Meia simply came rushing at him, her face a picture of relief as she jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight.  
  
The others were red in the face with exertion and possibly embarrassment as Meia continued to hold him tightly.  
  
'It's over...' Squall said slowly.  
  
'Yes.' Jayson said simply, his free hand moving up Meia's back.  
  
'How...?' Quistis asked him.  
  
'I'll explain on the Ragnarok...' Jayson said sighing and walked towards the red airship Meia still hanging from him as the others followed silently. 


	18. Epilogue

Jayson stood looking out the window as Ragnarok headed back towards Garden. He'd told the others what he'd told Spore about how he was so easily defeated, yet kept what Spore told him a secret to himself, even from Meia although it tore him to do so, he just didn't want to scare her away.  
  
'You shouldn't trust Spore anyway, he was a devious creature.' Orion said helpfully inside Jayson's head.  
  
Jayson sighed. 'Go see Siren, I need time to think.' He replied softly.  
  
He felt Orion slink away to whatever realm GFs resided in outside the human mind and continued to think about Spore's words.  
  
He was all alone for now, the others were sleeping on the chairs recovering from the short celebrations that Laguna had thrown for them. Jayson had been aware of how the older SeeDs had changed towards him, more respectful, awestruck even. He'd never wanted that, he'd been jealous of what they had and now it was them who felt that way about him in some small way. Although bringing Squall back in one piece seemed to have made Rinoa warmer towards him.  
  
He looked over to the sleeping form that was Meia, looking so peaceful. Luckily she hadn't changed towards him after the death of Spore, though she may be more thoughtful about the secrets she suspected he hid from her. He knew he'd have to tell her eventually but now, especially now Spore's final words were repeating over and over in his thoughts... he didn't want to risk driving her away, he needed her to keep him from the dark.  
  
They arrived outside of Balamb Garden to an unexpected welcome. All around the airship SeeDs and cadets alike were rushing forward yelling and screaming at Squall in anger and demand as they walked down the ramp. Jayson could see Zell Dinct rushing forward his face pale with stress and panic.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' Squall said as he and Rinoa walked out ahead.  
  
'Looks like some sort of riot.' Jayson said softly.  
  
'A riot? Why would they riot?' Quistis murmured.  
  
Zell drew closer looking at Squall and the others in relief.  
  
'Thank Hyne you're back...' he said rapidly.  
  
'What's happened?' Squall demanded wary of the crowding mob.  
  
'There's been a couple of murders...' Zell said softly.  
  
All the girls gasped in unison.  
  
'That's still no reason to riot...' Jayson said.  
  
Zell gulped and rubbed his hands nervously. 'They're like this because it looks like Seifer was the one that did them... they want him dead.' He told them.  
  
'WHAT!?' the others all yelled in unison whilst the mob still raged.  
  
Authors Note: Well that's it the end of the first FF8 fanfic I started... admittedly I stopped halfway through and started others that's why it's took me a year to complete. But the story is not over... I mean why would I leave it like that if it was? Anyway I hope those of you who have put up with this and enjoyed the fic (T.a.i.ne Dreamz especially) will be happy to know that I've got a sequel planned in which you'll find out what happens to Seifer and also something Jayson's past and secrets. Now I just have to get around to writing it! Lol 


End file.
